Alternatives
by Scarecrow555
Summary: New heroes join the Team and face a psychotic family called "The Gentry". Plans have been put in motion. Nobody said being a living Lantern would be easy. Especially if you're all of them in one. Set right after Season 1 and goes into Invasion. Typical pairings. Wonder Girl X OC  WonderImage lol  This was written before Invasion started so Wonder Girl is comics based.
1. Initiation

**So after looking over the prologue I realized that it really fit, so I'll just use this as the start of the fic. Thoughts/Telepathy are in italics while location/time in in bold italics. Brightest Day/Blackest Night reference for the comic fans though its doesn't line up with the comic timeline haha..**

**Chapter 1 – Initiation**

_**January 2nd 2012 Mount Justice 12:32 pm**_

It had been a day since the team had saved the Justice League from the plans of Klarion and Vandal Savage. They had been given the day off by Batman after their success and due to a snowstorm, were stuck inside. Kid Flash was busy playing video games with Robin. Conner was helping M'gann bake a cake while Kaldur tried to comprehend how one played a "video game". Meanwhile Artemis, Zatanna and Raquel were talking about how Raquel could win Aqualad's attention. Especially since she kissed him during their little victory celebration.

"Robin, you so cheated! Unplugging my controller? Really Mature." Kid Flash yelled as he realized that his car stopped moving.

"I believe this deserves a rematch?" Kaldur questioned as he was enjoying the competition between the two.

SPLAT! Everyone looked over as Superboy had egg on his face. Robin and Kid Flash had burst into laughter at the sight.

"Conner! I'm so sorry!" M'gann said as she rushed to help him clean the egg from his face.

"Next time we carry the eggs instead of using telepathy." he smiled as he wiped his hands.

Normally this would've annoyed the Boy of Steel but he joined Robin and Wally in their laughter. Everyone else was silent as this had been the first time they had ever heard Conner's laugh.

The year had started off with everything going well. Between a victory over the the bad guys and the blossoming new relationships, everyone had something to feel good about.

M'gann kissed Conner on the cheek and Wally looked over to Artemis endearingly.

"Designation 02 Batman, 05 Green Lantern and B09 Alexander Jordan." a voice called and with a flash of light, three people stepped through the Zeta Tube. With Batman and Green Lantern was a boy about the age of sixteen. He stood behind the Green Lantern avoiding eye contact with anyone else. He was tall and thin wearing jeans, and a blue sweatshirt. His hair was a dark brown short, a little shaggy with a green tinge in the front. He had kept his head down so anyone wouldn't see his eyes.

"Team, Hal Jordan here has an announcement." Batman spoke with his booming yet gravelly voice. "Hal, I leave this to you."

Batman stepped aside and Hal Jordan stepped forward to address the team. Hal coughed slightly as he felt uncomfortable talking the young team.

"First I'd like to thank you for saving the rest of the league from Savage and Klarion." Hal spoke.

"My name is Hal Jordan and I am a Green Lantern of sector 2815 also known as the Milky Way Galaxy, but this isn't why I'm here."

Wally's eyes lit up at the sight of the Green Lantern. When he was younger he had idolized the Flash but tales of Green Lantern had came to a close second. Raquel also stared bright eyed at the hero. She too admired the tales told by her partner Icon of the famous Green Lantern core and how they protected the Galaxy. Between Wally and Raquel it had become a moment of complete hero worship.

"This is Alex." Hal put his hand out as the boy stepped forward. "Come on. This is your new home."

Hal smiled as the boy stepped forward. Looking up the boy's irises were a bright yellow, a color not found in humans.

"Uh...hi." Alex said as he smiled at the team. Kaldur was the first to step forward.

"My name is Kaldur'ahm. I am also known as Aqualad. But you can call me Kaldur or Kal." He extended his hand and as Alex shook it his eyes turned green.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Alex replied and his eyes became a cobalt blue.

Kaldur gasped as he noticed the change in eye color. Alex smirked at his reaction.

"This is M'gann, Conner, Wally, Robin, Artemis, Zatanna and Raquel." Kaldur spoke as he looked around to each of his team mates.

Everyone had walked over to greet the newcomer and to question why he was there in the first place.

"Meet your new roommates!" Hal boomed and the team cheered. Wally walked up to Alex staring curiously.

"So...what can you do?" Wally asked. Alex looked back at Hal nervously.

"Uh...mind explaining Hal." He spoke as he edged away from Wally. Batman gave Wally the Bat-stare and he backed off slowly.

"Well...After the discovery of the White Lantern power and the destruction of the Black Lantern corps a few years back, the Green Lantern corps had discovered a strange energy." Hal spoke as everyone moved to the sofa. "The constant battle and clashes between the colors of the light spectrum had created a being of Lantern energy. Since I was the first to arrive to the location of the energy it took on my DNA thus creating Alex here but as a 13 year old boy with all of my knowledge and experiences. I've looked after him...since technically he is a part of me. He has grown as a normal human so I guess he would be sixteen."

Everyone stared at Alex and he put his head down. _They probably think I'm a freak _he thought to himself.

"Well...welcome." Conner extended his hand. Alex looked up and shook his hand. "Its seems like we have a lot in common." Conner flashed a brief smile.

"That didn't tell me what can he do..." Wally pushed on.

"He's pretty much every Lantern color in the spectrum...albeit not as powerful." Hal remarked with a sort of confidence. "I've been training him personally on Oa for the past few years. Even though his initial form was Lantern energy he has become 100 percent human."

"Dude...that's so cool..." Robin blurted out.

Hal's ring had blinked a bright green indicating that he was due for a mission.

"Well...that's my time to go..." Hal said as he patted Alex on the head. Alex blushed with embarrassment and his eyes flashed pink. "Try your best...Son."

"Enjoy the day off." Batman said as he and GL went through the Zeta tube.

Alex stared around clueless as to what to do or say. Shyness had taken over and his eyes became yellow. After all the feeling of shyness is just fear in a different form.

"I suggest we see what the kid can do." Artemis said as she gave him a look up and down.

"It'll be his initiation!" Wally shouted with a devilish smile as he looked over to Robin.

"We've got a bunch of things in store for you..." Robin said with an evil Joker like cackle.

"Don't listen to those two." Artemis glared as Wally.

"I don't want any part of this." Raquel said and Zatanna nodded. "I'd rather face the Injustice League than see where this goes."

Robin, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur took Alex to the training room. He had no idea what they had what was about to happen. Just then Artemis lunged towards him and Alex moved swiftly to dodge her kick. "What not using your powers?" She remarked. "How lame can you be?"

_I really shouldn't do this_ he thought to himself. _My first day and already I'm being put in action...what a pain. _Artemis dashed towards a wall where she has a kept a bow and quiver. She then started to rapidly fire dully tipped arrows towards Alex.

"Come on! Do it! Do it!" Wally called out.

"I'd like to see what he can do." Kaldur remarked.

Alex's body was enveloped in a yellow aura with his eyes shining a bright yellow as he put his hands out creating a yellow shield made of energy blocking Artemis arrows. Artemis shoots three more arrows the last one exploding against the shield causing it to shatter. She jumps through the smoke from the explosion trying to catch him by surprise only to find he wasn't there.

_Not bad..._Artemis smirked then suddenly a yellow hand grabs Artemis slamming her against the wall. As she looked up at her opponent, a giant yellow hammer was right above her.

"Guess I win." Alex smiled. "If you're going to fight me try not to be so direct." His voice had a hint of cockiness to it.

"Oooh burned!" Robin called out. "Dude that was awesome!"

"I'll admit that even I am impressed." Kaldur spoke. Alex had taken a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he opened them they were green. As he calmed himself his nervousness had also disappeared.

Wally went to help Artemis up. "Babe you were great." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"He just got lucky..." she frowned.

"If you call getting owned lucky..." Wally muttered. "Ow! Hey wait!" Artemis punched Wally in the arm and stormed off.

"KF for a speedster, you sure are slow." Robin laughed as Wally chased after her.

"I'm sorry...the yellow lantern energy makes me a little cocky." Alex admitted. Yellow was the color of fear. The fear he had felt for having to fight Artemis had caused a bit of his dark side to slip out.

They all went back to the main hall room where the others had gathered around the T.V.

"So how'd it go?" Zatanna asked.

"Just peachy..." Alex replied as he sat on the couch with everyone. A sitcom was playing about two grown men and a teenage boy. While the others had laughed at the show. Kaldur and Conner looked confused as to what was so funny to begin with.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann shouted. "I had made some last minute changes to the cake I had made."

M'gann went into the kitchen and brought a cake over to show Alex. "This is from us. Just to welcome you. So...Welcome!" She spoke cheerfully.

The cake had "Welcome to the team Alex!" written on it in green icing. The was even a green lantern drawn into it.

"We welcome you with open arms." Raquel and Zatanna both hugged him causing him to blush. Everything he knew, he knew because of Hal and what they had shared together but this had become his own experience, his own life. Everyone had welcomed him on his first day as a member of the Young Justice and he could see himself coming to really like the team.

"Even if your fighting does need a bit of fine tuning." Artemis said as she walked in with Wally.

"I remember me winning..." Alex smiled. Then a piece of cake flew and hit him in the face. "I guess I win." Conner's voice was heard. Ever since he had that talk with Superman, Conner had really come out of his shell.

The team stared at him in shock. Conner? Doing something silly? Everyone looked completely dumbfounded. Suddenly cake was flying everywhere as Raquel hit Kaldur with cake and Wally hit Artemis.

"Tih nibor ni eht ecaf!" (Hit Robin in the face!) Zatanna had used magic to hit Robin from behind wit h a small slice of cake.

"I worked hard to make this!" M'gann pouted then suddenly Conner had hit her with a little cake and then there was cake everywhere.

After the small celebration and the cleaning of the destroyed cake, Robin had showed Alex to his room.

"This is where you'll be staying." Robin yawned.

The day have came and went. No one had realized that time flew by nor did they remember about the snowstorm that had kept them inside. Now it was night and everyone had gone to their respective rooms. Though Robin had noticed Wally sneak off to Artemis' room.

"Time for me to put my ninja skills to the test." Robin smiled devilishly.

"I wish you the best of luck." Alex chuckled and they both said goodnight.

"Eit nibor pu!" (Tie Robin up!) Zatanna's voice was heard and as Robin's cape wrapped around him tightly a thud was heard.

"Thanks Zee!" Robin shouted sarcastically. _How did she even hear me!_ Robin thought struggling to get out of his cape.

_Not a bad first day at all..._Alex thought as he got into bed and with that, everyone had drifted to sleep except Robin who couldn't escape his cape.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm trying to decide on where to go from here but I have a few ideas. ****Though I felt I could have focused on other characters more.**** If anyone has any ****comments/criticism or questions then please review! Thanks!**


	2. Colors

**Just keeping everything going. Some Zatanna trolling today. I had a bit of trouble with where to go but with the help of friends anything is possible! ^_^ **

**Chapter 2 – Colors**

_**January 8th 2012 Mount Justice 7:59 am**_

"Get out of my way!" Alex had heard Artemis' scream all the way from the kitchen. He had gotten up earlier to eat breakfast before anyone else especially Wally who would have cleared the fridge if he had gotten there first.

Wally raced into the kitchen using his super speed. "Looks like I got here first Arty!" He teased.

Artemis walked in glaring at him. "You cheated! Super speed isn't fair at all!"

"Well good morning..." Alex said while eating his cereal. "You two seem to be in a good mood"

"Oh! Hey Alex." Wally said as he went to the cabinet reaching for the box of Cap'n Crunch.

"No you don't!" Artemis tackled Wally before he could grab the box. "You know this is my favorite and you went for it anyways." Artemis grabbed the box from the top self smiling triumphantly.

"I didn't want it anyways..." Wally pouted as he got up and Artemis kissed him on the cheek in apology.

"You guys make way too much noise..." Conner came in with M'gann right behind him.

"Morning everyone!" M'gann cheerfully smiled.

Conner sat at the table with Alex while M'gann went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs.

"Two eggs or three?" She asked Conner.

"Three. You know, I could try making you breakfast sometime"

M'gann's face became a pale green at the thought of Conner cooking. "I-I don't mind...hahaha"

"Canary's putting us through some hand to hand practice today." Artemis spoke. "Now we can see what you can do without your powers."

_This girl is really gunning for me... _Alex thought. _I really should've thrown that last fight..._

"Morning..." Robin came out of nowhere with his usual sunglasses. Everyone had gone quiet. Zatanna had been giving him a taste of his own medicine by trolling him over the past few days but what made it worse is that her magic made her more stealthy and silent than Robin could ever be.

Robin grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and sat with Conner and Alex.

"Someone hasn't been sleeping well." Alex smiled.

Robin glared at him through his sunglasses. "You want to know why I haven't been sleeping well! Zatanna's everywhere man! I can't even go to the bathroom without having to look over my shoulder."

As he poured the juice part of it spilled on the table. "See what I mean?"

Robin had gone through hell over the past few days trying to avoid Zatanna's tricks and keep his own sanity. He had been failing at the latter.

Zatanna walked in with a devilish grin. "Morning everyone." she chimed looking as bright as the sun. She walked up to Robin and wrapped her arms around him, whispering "Morning Robin." and kissed him on the cheek. Then Robin suddenly got up and backed away from Zatanna as if she was the devil incarnate.

"St-Stay away!" he yelled.

"What? Did I do something?" Zatanna spoke as she tried to play coy.

"You guys sure are amusing." Alex said as he drank Robin's Orange Juice. "hmmm daily supply of Vitamin C!"

"You can stop now Zee. He's learned his lesson." The team turned as Raquel walked him with Kaldur following behind.

"I believe our friend should finally get some rest." Kaldur's suggestion was too late as Robin was already sprawled out on the couch.

_Seems like I did a little too much... _Zatanna thought as she covered him with a blanket.

Kaldur had looked at the clock n the oven. _It's already 9..._

"Canary has training scheduled at 10. So everyone get ready." Kal commanded.

Raquel turned to look at Robin. "Guess we should tell Canary he's sick..."

"Suppose so...though he will have to catch up on his own time."

Everyone had suited up and went to the training room where Black Canary was already waiting. Alex had came in wearing a suit similar to a Green Lantern's except his was white and had an "I" on it instead of a lantern. "What's that supposed to mean?" Wally asked.

Everyone had looked clueless to what it meant or even what the "I" meant and as they waited for Canary they took their time guessing.

"I got it! He's Captain Imagination!" M'gann blurted.

"No, no...he's gotta be Intangible man!" Wallly shouted.

"He would have to be able to become intangible first Kid Idiot." Artemis remarked.

"I'm not even going to try...so just tell us." Conner spoke up.

"It stands for Image. Since I can create constructs of light and energy I thought it would be cool." Alex said. "Besides I'm not an official lantern so I can't call myself GL."

"I noticed that your eyes change colors. Why is that?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann and Raquel moved closer to Alex. So close that they had gone beyond the boundaries of personal space. He felt awkward especially as he hadn't really had any close interaction with women so something small like that made him nervous causing his eyes to change from green to yellow.

"It true!" M'gann exclaimed. "They were green now they're yellow."

"That's adorable!" Raquel added.

"Well...you see...the colors reflect my emotions..." Alex said as he backed away nervously. "With a lantern each color represents an emotion. We call it the emotional spectrum."

Everyone had gathered around to listen. "There are seven colors of the spectrum. Green is willpower. Yellow is fear. Red is rage. Orange is greed. Blue is hope, which is the strongest but needs Green to function. Indigo is compassion and Violet is love."

M'gann was in awe. She had imagined her skin changing violet when she was with Conner or Yellow when she was around fire or even indigo when Artemis hit Wally and she felt bad for him.

"So when I feel these emotions or something close to them my eyes change color but my natural color is the green you'd normally see."

"Well...then do you need to recharge like other lanterns?" Wally asked.

The team to know what Alex's limits were. Just in the moment that he ran out of power they would be prepared for the worst.

"Well...essentially I'm not human...I'm pure lantern energy..." He looked away as he said that. His body was human but deep down he didn't feel like one. Emotion was so much stronger in him than the average human. He wasn't allowed to feel anger for it brought the Red energy and Red energy had the potential to corrupt the user into becoming a savage beast. Too much fear and he risked losing control to his fear.

"If I use too much power in one setting I'll get weak and my constructs aren't as strong." He continued "Or if I try to use more than one color it weakens me."

What he didn't tell them is that using multiple colors at once could kill him.

"Each of the colors has an effect associated with the color." A voice was heard as Black Canary was standing at the entrance of the room.

"Right." Alex said. "But I won't really get into that now."

"Hal told me all about you." She walked towards him and extended her hand. "Welcome."

As he put his arm out she grabbed and flipped him over her shoulder. Alex hit the floor hard.

"First rule of combat. Never misjudge your opponent."

"Image. FAIL" A computer sounded.

_Aw man..that...hurt..._Alex thought.

Wally had burst into laughter as Alex got up

"She totally reamed you dude!"

Canary looked at Wally and smiled. "Wally, you and Artemis are up first." she smiled.

Wally frowned and Artemis put her hand on his shoulder.

"I won't kick your butt too hard, promise." Artemis walked into the center of the room

She got into a fighting stance and Wally did the same. Wally threw a two jabs in which Artemis dodged effortlessly. She responded with a high kick and Wally ducked. Wally attempted a sweep and she jumped over as if she read his movements.

"Getting sloppy." She teased. Then Wally spun with a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked her to the floor.

"Artemis. FAIL". The computer voiced.

"Artemis lost?" Zatanna was shocked. Artemis had always beaten Wally but today was different.

"You got lucky..." Artemis said as Wally helped her up.

"I've been practicing." He boasted triumphantly.

"You underestimated him." Canary said lecturing Artemis. "One of the most basic of rules is NEVER to underestimate your opponent. Especially a team mate."

"Aqualad. Image. You're next."

Alex and Kaldur both took center stage. They had gotten into their stances Alex took a deep breath.

"Begin!"

Kaldur lunged towards Alex and both of them locked arms. Being Atlantean, Kaldur was physically stronger than Alex and he knew it. He was using that to his advantage. Alex let go and dropped down to sweep Kal. Aqualad caught himself as he fell, flipping backwards to put some distance between him and his opponent.

"Kal's got this." Wally said.

"I got 10 bucks on Alex, he continues to surprise us." Artemis said as they watched the stare down.

Kaldur came at Alex with full force. Alex grabbed his arm, locked it and spun him around with fluid motion, throwing him across the room. Kaldur smiled at the technique being used.

"That is Tai Chi." he remarked. "You're using my energy against me knowing that you are physically out matched."

Alex smiled and he expected for Kaldur to come at him again but suddenly Kaldur ran and slid along the floor knocking Alex down.

"Image. FAIL". The computer voiced.

"You're style is dependent on stance and you're opponent's movement but if I break that stance then you cannot react."

"Not bad..." Alex brushed himself off as he got up.

"Conner you would be next but...you're in here every other day so you get a pass. Also the only other person there would be is M'gann as Robin isn't here. By the way where IS Robin?" Canary asked..

"He's uh...not feeling well..." Zatanna spoke nervously. She couldn't tell Canary about what she had been doing so

"Zatanna and Rocket you two need a bit of personal training so everyone else can leave."

"You were pretty good today." Artemis passed by slapping Alex hard on the shoulder.

_A little too hard! _Alex rubbed the stinging area.

"Agreed." Kadur nodded. "I looked forward to facing you again."

While Rocket and Zatanna were with Black Canary everyone else gone into the kitchen for lunch.

"Man I'm starving!" Wally complained

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" Alex suggested. "My treat."

"You do know how much KF eats right?"

Everyone except Conner had jumped hearing Robin's voice. Conner must have already heard him.

"You're wallet's really going to regret it." Robin sat at the table and stretched.

"Its not my wallet. Can anyone say JL credit card?" Alex flashed a black credit card from his wallet.

"How did you even...?" Wally asked.

"Living in the Watchtower for a year gave me special...privileges..." A sly smile grew across his face. After his training on Oa, Alex had stayed in the Watchtower with J'onn when Hal was away on "Galactic Patrol" as he called it. They had all changed into civilian clothing while Raquel and Zatanna were finishing their training. Once everyone had assembled they left for Happy Harbor.

_**January 8th Happy Harbor 2:34 pm**_

The town had been cleared of snow so there was nothing left but the chilly winter air. Alex had realized that he had forgotten his gloves with the cold stinging his hands and told everyone to go on as he would meet them there. He had gotten to around to knowing where the hang out spots of the town as soon as the snow had cleared just in case no one else was around to help.

"You think he'll be alright. Its only been a week since he joined us." Zatanna asked. She was concerned for her new team mate. After all he was technically 3 years old being "born" at the age of 13.

"He'll be fine." Robin had reassured her flashing his ocean blue eyes over his sunglasses causing Zatanna to blush. They had all went towards Happy's Pizzeria, the self proclaimed best pizza parlor in all of Happy Harbor but it was the only pizzeria in Happy Harbot.

"Well I guess we wait until he gets back." Raquel spoke and Wally groaned.

There was a loud growl and everyone turned to Wally. "What?"

"Oh...Sorry." Conner spoke up. "I guess I'm a little hungry..." his face flushed with embarrassment.

Meanwhile...

Alex had returned to Mount Justice noticing his gloves on the kitchen table. Red Tornado had briefly flown by stopping as he noticed him.

"Hey RT!" Alex called. Tornado stopped briefly looking at the kid.

"Alex. Where is the rest of the team?" Tornado spoke with his robotic monotone voice.

"We're all getting pizza...we'll be back later." He waved and ran out the door.

"I wish I had the capacity for a stomach so I could eat the pizza." Tornado said watching Alex leave.

Alex had used the zeta tube to arrive by Happy Harbor high to cut the time it took to get to the pizzeria. He had raced down the street then suddenly "Ouch!" he had hit the ground hard. It felt as if he ran straight into a wall.

Looking up he noticed a girl with shoulder length blonde hair wearing red ear muffs. She looked to be about his age. "I am so sorry!" He panicked thinking that he had hurt her. Alex rushed to help the girl up.

"No no! Its my fault! I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going." She replied looking up at him with watery blue eyes. Alex's face flushed.

_She's beautiful..._He thought to himself.

_His eyes..._She thought as felt her face flush.

"Violet..." She muttered.

"Huh?" Alex was staring at the girl feeling completely lost.

"You're eyes are violet...those are some cool contacts." She smiled.

"Yeah..." he lied. She couldn't know that those weren't contacts. After all he was supposed to be a civilian. It felt awkward having her look up at him. He was about 6'1 in height and her being about 5'5. They both looked away awkwardly.

"Well...I'm Cassie!" She smiled.

"I-I'm Alex." He stammered. Cassie laughed.

"Guess I'll see you around." She waved as she ran off.

"Yeah..." He muttered as she left. He didn't even feel the cold wind against his face. He just felt warm.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Shout outs to pyro-pisces12 for the review. You'll get your beach and fluff soon! Next chapter will focus on some of the other characters during a recon mission. Please review with comments, suggestions or whatever. Scarecrow signing out!**


	3. Starting Out

**So...mission time! Plus some fluff and parings. Thanks for those who previously reviewed. It made me motivated to write. I've had some thoughts about how to start this one whether I should start on a new day or resolve the fact that everyone was STILL waiting at the pizza parlor. I decided on the latter. So enjoy!**

**Also didn't realize that I hadn't done this yet so...**

**Disclaimer – All characters aside from the OC are properties of DC comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. If I owned Young Justice then Cheshire would be an anti-hero after episode 25. (You guys will see what I mean)**

**Chapter 3 – Starting Out**

**_January 8__th__ Happy Harbor 2:45pm_**

Alex's pocket vibrates and he pulls out his cellphone._ A text from Wally? Oh crap!_

He suddenly remembered his friends were waiting for him at the pizzeria. Wally was probably imploding from the lack of food by now. He ran towards his destination at full speed. Luckily he was just around the corner.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he was out of breath as he ran into the store.

"Just hurry up and order!" Wally whined as he dramatically fell into a booth.

Alex and Wally went up to place their orders. Just then Wally noticed the violet disappearing from his eyes. He had suddenly remembered what that color meant and pulled him aside.

"So who was it?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Who was what?" Alex was trying to play dumb, pretending he knew nothing about his previous encounter with Cassie.

"Dude, your eyes don't lie...who was the girl?" Wally prodded.

"Just someone I bumped into outside..." He lied as his face flushed.

"Right...Unless it was a guy?" Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed the pies. There were six pies and 3 of them were for Wally alone.

"It was a girl..." Alex sat down with the rest of the team. They had taken three tables and put them together to accommodate the large group.

"What was a girl?" Conner asked. _Damn his super hearing!_ Alex thought.

Alex shoved a slice into his mouth so that he wouldn't have to answer. Then he motioned to Conner to shut up. Robin scooted his chair closer towards him.

"So who was it?" Robin whispered.

"If I didn't tell Wally, what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Because if you don't tell me...I'll find out on my own." Robin was definitely better than Batman when it came to finding dirt.

"All I got was her name. Ok? Its Cassie. I'll probably never see her again so let's drop it." Alex dismissed the topic.

"Whatever you say..." Robin leaned back in his chair and grabbed a slice.

Meanwhile Kaldur and Raquel were sitting across at there _Gr_own small table. Zatanna had pushed them aside so that Raquel could have some alone time with Kal.

"So..." Raquel began nervously. _So? That's all you can say!_ She mentally screamed at herself.

"Yes...Miss Raquel?" Kaldur replied. He was being very formal. Raquel had been very kind to him. Having long conversations when he had missed Atlantis or even felt I insecure about his position as leader. This felt different. This felt casual and he liked it.

"Your pizza is dripping." He pointed at the greasy slice dripping on the table.

"Oh!" Noticing it, she quickly ate it and and wiped the table.

_Great...now he thinks I'm a slob _She thought to her self but Kaldur just smiled.

"It was never this cold in Atlantis..." Kaldur remarked. "Then again my skin can insulate the cold water." He looked away from her thinking of his home.

"Why do you stay here if you miss you're home?" She asked.

"I guess I really just miss the ocean." He grabbed Raquel's and she looked into his pale eyes and smiled. "Even with this weather, I have a friend who keeps my heart warm."

Zatanna had looked at the couple and envied their moment together. _Why wasn't Robin that mature? Oh yeah because he's 13._ She sighed and continued eating.

"Slow down or you'll choke!" Artemis was scolding Wally who was eating as if this was the last meal of his life.

"Don't worry babe. I eat like this all the ti-" Wally started to choke.

"Told you." Artemis then hit him in the back hard causing him to spit out his food directly into Conner's face.

"I'm so sorry." Wally apologized as Conner gave him a stare straight from Hell itself.

"That's it...meal's over." Conner walked out feeling disgusted and M'gann followed with napkins in hand.

Alex paid for the pies and everyone else had left. M'gann and Conner had gone off on their own promising to be back later as did Wally and Artemis. The remaining members had gone back to Mount Justice to get out of the weather.

_**Meanwhile...(Scene cut)**_

"You should apologize to Conner..." Artemis and Wally were taking a trip to restock his storage of snacks for long trips.

"I will." He replied. _She's constantly nagging me...Kent you better be right about this..._Wally thought of the old man who was trapped within the helmet of Doctor Fate.

"You know Arty...you really are a spitfire." Artemis gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as they entered the supermarket. Suddenly Wally kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing beautiful." he smiled and ran for the nearest isle leaving Artemis with rosy cheeks.

_**Meanwhile...**_

M'gann and Conner were sitting in a park in the middle of Happy Harbor just people watching". M'gann had been wiping the food from Conner's face as they enjoyed the time alone.

"Its fine..." Conner gently moved her hand from his face. "It was just a little...embarrassing..."

M'gann grabbed his hand. "You're always so gentle when it comes to me..."

Conner brought her close to his chest.

"Well I had a talk with my dad..." He trailed off. Then Conner just realized that he had just called Superman his dad. He knew that somewhere Superman had heard him and grinned. There relationship had grown over the past few days. He was learning to control his anger and he wasn't even invited to meet Superman's parent, his "grandparents". Nothing could go better for Conner.

"And he says I should be careful with what I touch...I could sneeze and I could break your arm."

A constant worry was how physical he was with M'gann. He always thought what could happen and was very cautious with her.

"Martian physiology makes us a little more durable that you think." She playfully punched his arm.

"Ow!" He shouted and M'gann jumped. "Just kidding!"

"You gotta stop hanging out with Robin and Wally." She frowned and he kissed her cheek.

"Are you cold?" he looked at M'gann cuddling against his chest. Mars was much colder than Earth but for the sake of the moment she would give in.

"A little..." She murmured and he wrapped his arms around her. There was no sound between them but a telepathic _I love you._

_**Back at the Cave**_

Everyone had beamed into the cave chatting away about how they have enjoyed the time off. They went into the lounge to see Wonder Woman sitting on the couch and Batman standing next to her.

"I have an announcement..." Batman spoke in his gravelly deep voice. "Sportsmaster and Chesire have been spotted in Florida but sources say that there have also been unknown agents working with them."

"Where's Red Arrow? Usually he's all over the stalker missions." Robin said. He was right. Roy was always first in stopping villains before they struck but this time he's not there? Something was up and Robin knew it.

"Arrow's been taken by the unknown group as leverage in case the League decides to step in. I need you to see what they're up to but NO interaction what so ever and keep your distance."

Batman glared at Robin knowing that he would try to take the risk to get in. He wanted information and nothing more. A failure on this mission meant a more cautious enemy and a cautious enemy meant more work they would have to put into stopping them.

"Where's he rest of the team?" Batman noticed that four of them were missing.

"They're out doing...relationship stuff..." Alex said trying not to be intimidated by the Batman.

"Then you'll brief them when they get back. I have some League business to attend to. Diana." He motioned for Wonder Woman to speak. Then he Zeta beamed away.

"Hello. As you all know I am Wonder Woman. A sister of mine has been training hard in becoming a hero like us and I thought she would fit well with her gifts on this team."

Just then Wally and Artemis came in with several grocery bags in hand.

"Amazonian warrior on the team...hot." Wally smirked. Artemis put her bags down then punched him on the shoulder.

"Idiot." She muttered

"I deserve that." He rubbed his shoulder.

"She should be here with Red Tornado any second no-" Just then Red Tornado beamed in with a young girl whom Alex instantly recognized.

"Cassie?" He called.

"Alex!" She replied shockingly. Cassie never guessed that they guy she ran into would be a superhero in disguise.

Diana gave Cassie a puzzled look. "You two know each other?"

"Oh Hello Tornado. How are you doing?" Red Tornado muttered to himself in his robotic voice as no one paid attention to hi. He was trying to understand human emotion and it was catching on fast.

"I accidentally ran into him earlier while going to .meet Tornado." She shyly admitted. Her cheeks flushed again at the sight of the green tinge in his hair. She knew it was the same guy from before.

"Its not like you to be so shy...you're usually quite headstrong!" Diana teased.

"So...this is the girl you ran into..." Wally got closer to Alex as did Robin.

"Guess I don't need to do anything..." He smiled devilishly. Zatanna cleared her throat and smiled at Robin. "Um...never mind..." He slowly eased away in fear.

"Treat her with respect...especially you." She pointed to Wally who nervously smiled. Diana knew he had a habit of flirting with whatever girl came within feet of him. She had cause to worry. Diana hugged Cassie good bye and beamed out of the cave. Just then Conner and M'gann returned Everyone had gone through their introductions just as they did as when Alex had joined the team.

"I suppose one of us should show us to your room." Robin said and Raquel looked at Alex. Suddenly they all looked at Alex except Cassie who was red in the face.

"Fine..." He said and they walked through the Cave to where everyone's rooms were.

"So um...what are your powers?" She asked. Alex concentrated and his eyes turned blue. The Blue Lantern energy had given him a calming aura.

"I'm a living lantern...I was created from the clash of the different Lantern Corps so I have their abilities." As he said this he floated in the air surrounded by a blue glowing aura. "And what are your abilities?"

"I'm half god...Daughter of Zeus and a human mother. I have similar abilities to Diana. Like flight, strength, being invulnerable...to a point. So are you human?"

His heart dropped at the question and his eyes became yellow with fear. "I took on Hal Jordan's DNA the moment we made contact so physically yes...but emotion's are stronger in me as I channel them through my powers." He looked away so she couldn't see his eyes. Then she scratched her arm then scratched his. A tiny bit of blood came out of the small cut.

"What was that for?" he asked. He tried to wipe his arm but she stopped him.

"Look...We're both red...We bleed the same. You're no less human than I am." She smiled to reassure him. His eyes went violet again. "So you going to show me to my room or not?" He wasn't paying attention and she was already down the hall. "Right..." he nodded.

**A/N I didn't mean to end it by focusing on Alex/Cassie again. But next chapter will most definitely start with the mission. Then unknown agents are OC's that I want to be really good so I'm taking my time with them. I hope you enjoyed the partially fluffy chapter! I am planning a Chalant one shot so lookout for it. Please review with questions, comments or criticisms. Thanks!**


	4. Reconnaissance

**So actual mission time! I had thought of ways on how to do this and I came up with something that I thought was pretty satisfying. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ and the characters other than the OCs are properties of DC comics and Warner Brothers ^_^**

**Chapter 4 – Reconnaissance**

_**January 10th Miami Beach, Florida 3:32pm**_

_Kinda sucks that Alex couldn't come with us...he was looking forward to this..._Kid Flash thought as he and Artemis were watching on the boardwalk, dressed as civilians appearing to be a couple whenever anyone passed by. He, Robin, M'gann., Kaldur, Artemis and Zatanna had gone while Cassie had stayed behind to make sure Alex got better and Conner was too impatient to just sit and watch, so he passed on this one. M'gann had everyone mentally linked as they were on the lookout for any sign of suspicious activity.

_I know but what can we do? He got really sick. We have Cassie and Conner there in case anything happens..._Artemis was focused on the people on the beach. _Hold on! Someone's coming..._Wally grabbed Artemis and crashed his lips with hers, kissing her deeply. As he let go, Artemis' face was a bright shade of red.

An elderly coupled walked nearby glancing at the two. The elderly man smiled and the woman he was with grabbed his hand.

"Ah young love!" The old man remarked out loud and the two continued on their way.

"Give me a little warning next time." Artemis lightly elbowed Wally.

"It's all about being spontaneous, Beautiful." Wally smiled.

_Someone's feeling the aster..._Robin thought as he looked at Zatanna who was too preoccupied with a Gelato to notice.

Kaldur was off shore watching from the waves for any suspicious boats or ships that passed by. Robin and Zatanna were dressed as civilians watching from a nearby restaurant. M'gann was cloaked in the Bioship hovering above to keep the communication.

_Status? _Aqualad thought.

_Nothing...wait? That dark hair...Its my sister all right..._Artemis had spotted a slender woman with dark hair and knew instantly that was her sister walking along the beach. She looked around scanning the area for any signs of Sportsmaster but nothing. Just Chesire, more like Jade now, in a bikini enjoying the beach.

_Well we can't get anything from this..._Robin thought.

Wally focused on Chesire's thin model like figure. _Arty you two are definitely related..._

Artemis hit him in response. _Stay focused..._Kaldur thought.

They had been out there all day and nothing but Chesire enjoying the beach but at least they knew Batman's information was accurate so they watched and waited.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Conner and Cassie were on a mission of their own. With his Kryptonian DNA, Conner's body resisted practically everything so he had no idea on how to take care of someone who was sick. Cassie had kept a vigilant watch over Alex's room in case of any changes. Alex was stuck in bed for the day. He felt like he was trapped in a sauna with a high fever. His bed was drenched in a cold sweat and it took all of his energy just to make sure his powers don't go out of control with a sleight sneeze or cough.

"You...uh..need anything?" Conner walked into a dark room to see green glowing eyes under a blanket.

"No..." a raspy voice called from the darkness.

"Get some sleep." Conner walked out back into the the lobby. "He's alright..." He sat down on the couch and put his head back. _I hope M'gann's okay..._

"You're doing pretty well Nurse Kent." Cassie teased from the kitchen as she slowly stirred soup.

"Don't call me that." He turned the TV on and glared at the static, it helped in clearing his mind. He knew M'gann was alright but the boyfriend in him made him worry.

"By the way where's Raquel? She didn't leave with the others?" Cassie asked.

"Icon stuff..." Conner said in a monotone voice. He was trying to focus, thinking maybe if he tried hard enough he would be able to reach M'gann through telepathy but he got nothing.

_Wishful thinking..._he smirked.

"Well...I'm going to try to get him to eat this." Cassie poured some of the soup into a bowl and carries it down the hall. "You can have the rest if you want." Conner didn't reply.

Cassie walked down the hall and the door to Alex's room opens.

"Knock, knock." Cassie squints and looks around the dark room, the only light she has is from the hallway. There's no decoration, no color. Just a bed and a plain white dresser.

"You should really decorate, you know? But anyways...I made soup." She sits the bowl down next to his bed. She then lifts the blanket to see him sleeping soundly. Cassie then tucks him in.

_He's looks like a small child...so cute! _She giggles to herself and leaves the room.

_**January 10th Miami Beach, Florida 8:30pm**_

_Still nothing..._Robin thought. They had been out on surveillance all day and now it was night. Cheshire had came and went with no signs of suspicious activity at all. There was nothing but a few groups of teenagers hanging out on the beach. At this time Wally and Artemis had hid under the boardwalk to get a better view and switched into costume.

_Maybe this was just vacation for her? Maybe Batman was wrong? _Wally thought back. Wally was tired and hungry. He had eaten all of his reserve snacks and just sitting there made him restless. He hated waiting and bounced his knee at super speed. The constant tapping had distracted Artemis and she couldn't concentrate on the mission.

_Could you please stop that?_ She mentally wined. _This should help..._

Just then Artemis opened a small compartment in the bottom of her quiver and out came a bar of chocolate. As she handed it to him, Wally quickly devoured it as if he were on the verge of death.

_Did I ever tell you that you're a lifesaver?_ He thought, licking his fingers.

_I think we have company_...Kaldur thought. _There's a ship not far from the beach..._

Everyone looked out towards the ocean but there was nothing. It was even undetectable by the Bioship.

_I'm not getting any readings..._M'gann thought.

_I can feel it on the waves...I'm going to try to disrupt whatever is cloaking it._

Kaldur concentrated and the tattoos on his arms were glowing. He sent a small jolt of electricity in the direction of where he felt the ship. He saw the electrical current disperse against an invisible wall. He sent a stronger current and the ship came into view.

_I've got the location...Kid Flash, M'gann let's go..._Kaldur knew KF was a good choice as he could run on water.

As they approached the ship, Wally ran along the water towards Kaldur. M'gann floated down from the Bioship then suddenly as they approached the ship they disappeared.

_This...is huge..._Wally thought as he ran up the side of the ship. As he arrived on the ship's deck, Wally took a brief look around. It appeared as if they were on a cargo ship. Everything was a smoky gray from years of use. It seemed at first, that no one was aboard the ship. Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Hello...Flash Jr..." Sportsmaster appeared and gave him a swift kick to the chest. Wally flew into a pile of crates.

_Guys...it's Sportsmaster! He's definitely here!_ Wally alerted the team as he steadily stood up grabbing his chest as he was close to having the wind knocked out of him.

"Can I ask how you managed to conceal this ship?" Wally was trying to buy time until the rest of the team made it into the ship.

"Oh? That? Let's just say we've been able to find other uses with the new technology we discovered. Remember how we controlled the Justice League? That same technology had cloaked this ship." Sportsmaster laughed.

Wally's eyes widened as he remembered the magic infused nanites used to control the League some time ago. Suddenly M'gann flew in, dropping Kaldur on the deck while Artemis, Zatanna and Robin appeared in costume within a puff of smoke.

"Magic sure is convenient!" Artemis said as she pulled an arrow from her quiver. "Oh hello! Dad..." Artemis spoke in a menacing tone, the arrow aimed towards her father.

Sportsmaster was clearly outmatched and there was no way for him to escape. Just then a steel door to the ship's hull had opened slowly with a creak and out came Chesire with two people on each side of her dressed in Victorian styled clothing. Two of them were thin men. One was bald and slightly shorter than the other. He had worn a black jacket, black trousers, and a small bowler styled hat. He had a thin handlebar mustache. The other wore similar clothing but blue. He wore no hat but had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. A noticeable feature was the Masquerade mask he had worn which had a long bird like nose. The other two were women and had worn long dresses one white, one black. The one in black had long blonde hair with a part covering her left eye. She appeared to be in her late twenties, older than the girl in white. The other was a brunette with shorter hair that came down in ringlets who looked to be no older than Artemis. A feature they all had in common were that their eyes had no irises or pupils giving them a cold lifeless stare. Just seeing them made Zatanna shiver. Robin had grabbed her hand in reassurance.

_Guess Batman was right..._Robin had braced himself for whatever was about to happen. Usually he thought of what would happen next but without any prior knowledge of these new people he had to wing it.

"Well...well...looks like the kids came out to play." Chesire spoke playfully from behind her cat like mask as she slowly walked forward behind her father. Sportsmaster put his hand on Chesire's shoulder.

"I guess our new friends should introduce themselves." He spoke menacingly.

The man with a handlebar mustache grinned. He walked to the center of the deck and bowed slightly.

"My name is Arthur...and we are The Gentry..." The man spoke in a thick English accent.

The brunette frowned.

"Father...can't we just kill them already? I am soooo bored!" she whined with a similar accent, stepping towards Arthur.

The man grinned and patted her on the head. The air was thick and the mood tense. The Team had braced themselves for the worst. Tiny beads of sweat came down, stinging Kid Flash's eyes. Artemis kept an arrow strung ready to fire. Kaldur gripped his water bearers with anticipation as Robin squeezed Zatanna's hand. M'gann's eyes continuously darted around trying to see who would move first.

"Now..now Elizabeth. We can't be too hasty..." Arthur smiled.

Everyone's eyes darted over as the blonde woman pulled out a small fan and begun to fan herself.

"What? It's rather dreary..." She spoke in a southern drawl. Her face was clearly uninterested in the situation at hand.

"Mother...I'm sure this won't take much longer..." The man in blue said. His voice was plain and didn't carry the accent his "mother" held.

"Those two are John and Sara. My Son and Wife." Arthur spoke. His voice was confident yet calm and that made him very dangerous. Then Sportsmaster stepped forward.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, time to do what you were hired for."

Chesire stepped next to her father.

"Dear sister...its always a pleasure." Her voice was sarcastic and playful. Suddenly she dropped a smoke bomb and the two disappeared. Kaldur had looked up and saw a small helicopter fly away. As M'gann began to take off Kaldur grabbed her arm.

_We have other things to worry about now..._He looked over to the four people who felt like more of a threat than Sportsmaster and Chesire.

"Now it's time to play." Elizabeth chimed.

"Everyone go!" Kaldur commanded as he lunged towards Arthur.

Arthur just stood there as Kaldur passed right through him.

"What?" Kaldur said in disbelief. "An illusion?"

He looked over to see Robin fighting John who effortlessly dodged Robin's attacks.

"You should pay more attention dear boy..." He heard Sara's voice in his ear. Kaldur turned to see Sara smiling viciously at him, her left eye glowing red. Kaldur tried to move but couldn't. He was paralyzed. As hard as he tried he couldn't look away from her eye.

"Oh...I see you noticed my eye. Beautiful isn't it? As long as it's on you then you can't move."

Just then an arrow came flying towards Sara and she blocked it with her fan. Artemis kept her distance and strung up another arrow.

"Was that meant for me? John!" She called. Suddenly John's skin begin to transform into crystal and his body sized doubled, ripping through his jacket. His eyes had an eerie red glow like his mother's. John grabbed Robin and threw him with full force into the cabin of the ship knocking him out and destroying it in the process.

"Oh archer!" Sara called towards Artemis. "You may want to run..."

John charged head on towards Artemis as Artemis shot the arrow. It exploded against his body but had no effect.

_What! _Artemis tried to dodge but John had grabbed her before she could move. He was insanely fast.

The moment Sara had turned her attention back to Kaldur, he was gone. She saw Kid Flash pulling him away.

_This isn't good..._Kaldur thought, Whatever she did to him made him feel sluggish and heavy. He had to pull himself together for the team.

Just then Wally saw Artemis being crushed by John's massive hands. His arms shook with rage as he heard her cry out in pain. John was going to crush her to death if he didn't act fast.

"Put her down!" He demanded, running full speed and using it to knock Artemis out of his hands. John fell off of the ship and into the water.

"Artemis! Are you alright?" Wally rushed over as she had clenched her sides.

"Just peachy Baywatch..." She forced a fake smile and coughed up blood. As she tried to stand she winced in pain and fell into Wally's arms as he caught her.

"Broken ribs..." She coughed and closed her eyes, not having the energy to stay awake.

"Artemis!" Wally called.

"Take her out of here!" Kaldur shouted he shot water towards Sara who deflected it effortlessly with her fan. Wally picked Artemis bridal style and took her away from the battlefield.

M'gann was one on one with Elizabeth. Elizabeth appeared to have no powers but seemed fully trained. Even more so than Chesire or Sportsmaster. Her movement's were quick and graceful like a gymnast as she easily dodged M'gann's blows.

"Silly Martian...it's going to be fun when I tear your green skin from your bones!" Elizabeth's face was sinister and psychotic. M'gann had a feeling that if she wasn't careful then she would end up dead.

"You can try!" M'gann went intangible and went through the ship, coming up from behind her enemy. Just then as M'gann materialized to to strike back she couldn't move. Her eyes drifted upwards to see Sara's glowing red eye right on her. Elizabeth started to laugh maniacally.

"Oh this will be so fun!" Her hands clasped together as she approached M'gann's paralyzed body.

A metal railing came to life grabbing Sara, distracting her just enough for M'gann to move away from Elizabeth.

"I don't think so..." Zatanna flew in. "Revoc reh seye!" She shouted and the top of Sara's dress stretched and covered her face, blinding her. Elizabeth jumped high and Zatanna turned around only to be brought down by a kick from behind. Kaldur dove to catch her from falling into the ship's railing.

"Oh sweet girl..Magic?...that won't work." Arthur just stood there, his eyes slowing red, not moving at all and Sara's clothing unbound her. He took his hat off and held it out. Suddenly a strong force came from the hat sucking everything inside.

"This is a miniature black hole and if you make another move, we'll all be sucked in" Arthur's voice was calm, cheerful even. "Enough toying with our friends. My family .we must depart"

Just as he spoke John appeared from above landing on to the ship with a crash. Kaldur's tattoos glowed and he sent electricity into his water bearers, lunging towards John.

"Not today...we must make our escape...Elizabeth dear." Arthur called. The Gentry gathered together and Elizabeth's eyes turned red.

"We'll be seeing you very soon..." She curtsied and suddenly with a bright flash they teleported away.

Everyone had rushed to make sure Artemis and Robin were alright. Kaldur went into the wreckage of the ships cabin to find Robin lying there with blood coming down his face. He quickly ran to check his pulse. He felt a steady beat and knew Robin was alright.

_He's alright...just a concussion..._Kaldur felt relieved. Zatanna flew over and her eyes widened at the sight. She felt her heart stop as she saw the blood on Robin's head.

"I-Is he?" Her voice trembled.

"He's going to be fine...just a concussion. We need to get him back to the Cave immediately." Kaldur put his hand on Zatanna's shoulder. He looked around to survey his team. He, Wally, M'gann and Zatanna were alright. Robin and Artemis weren't. It was just supposed to be surveillance but somehow Sportsmaster knew they were coming and was ready for them.

"Artemis needs medical attention as well..." Wally looked up at Kaldur holding a barely conscious Artemis in his arms.

M'gann brought the Bioship down and they quickly took off..

"Who were they?" Kaldur asked but he knew that nobody else knew and with Robin out that meant their detective was out too. Everyone just shrugged and looked at one another.

"They were toying with us!" Wally's voice was angry as he looked around at his teammates. He felt that

he should have been faster but he wasn't fast enough and now Artemis was hurt.

"Wally it isn't your fault that Artemis was hurt...you helped all of us." M'gann said as she looked at him with concern.

"This was a distraction...from something bigger." Wally said. "Think about it. Sportsmaster told me that the cloaking tech used to hide the ship was the same tech used to control the League. There's something larger going on..."

The team sat in silence for the remainder of the flight. Each one of them worried about their injured friends and what their new found enemies could be plotting. What made things worse was how they were going to tell Batman that they messed up. They were supposed to just scout for info but once again they got into another mess. At least they had something to think about. Whoever had orchestrated this was bigger than Sportsmaster.

_**January 10th Unknown Location 11:02pm**_

Arthur sits in a small room staring at a computer screen.

"So I assume you kept the sidekicks busy for us Arthur?" A white, faceless silhouette appeared on the screen. A cold, deep, menacing voice spoke through and it was masked by some sort of distortion.

"My family and I found it rather fun...As long as the League continues to send the kids to do their work then we'll have no problems moving forward." Arthur grinned.

"Good. The money has been wired into an off shore account. You should already have the details. Now that we've made our appearance, let's stay within the shadows."

"Of course, keep them guessing and what not..." Arthur stared uninterested at the screen.

"Oh Arthur? I do hope you know where your family's interests lie..." The voice spoke and the transmission ended.

"Of course I do. The Gentry ALWAYS sees the Light..." Arthur said viciously.

**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it. It took me awhile to create villains that I felt were suitable for the overall story. So next chapter should end up with the team having to tell Batman that they messed up and with Artemis and Robin out of commission they're going to need some Alternatives...(See what I did there?) Please give comments, criticism and questions! It gets me motivated! ^ _^**


	5. Recovery

**Hey guys and gals. I know its been like forever and a day. I sincerely apologize! (Bows rapidly) My computer is down until next week and almost a month with only an unreliable blackberry, updating is hell. Even typing this in non mobile format is a pain! Sorry for the lack of Bold/Italic, pasted this from Memopad. Loving Invasion BTW. Jaime is growing on me fast!**

Chapter 5 - Recovery

January 11th 8:29am

Kaldur'ahm sat alone in his room, his head between his legs. His mind reflected on yesterday's mission. His failure. His mind kept replaying the situation over and over but the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. After all, the Gentry were an unknown variable. No matter how much he thought and planned, he couldn't have known about them.

We were unprepared...I...was unprepared...he thought to himself.

Artemis had a couple of broken ribs, Robin was out with a concussion and later to be discovered, a broken leg.  
>It was lucky enough that Wally, Zatanna and M'gann were unscathed. He took in a deep breath and at that moment heard his door open.<p>

"Knock, knock." Raquel stood in his doorway with two cups of hot chocolate. "No marshmallows right?" She smiled.

"Right." He replied.

"Kal, you can't beat yourself up every time a mission goes wrong." She sat next to him at the edge of the bed as they slowly drank from their cups.

"I know. It is just..." He hesitated for a moment then said "I really feel that there could be someone better for this position...my skill as a leader is...inadequate."

Raquel placed a hand on his shoulder. She understood the pressures he went through. After all he was responsible for making sure the mission went without any casualties.

"Everyone came out alive right?"

"Right." Kaldur sipped from the cup. Hot chocolate had become a favorite of his since he first entered the surface world.

"Then I'd say that was a success. Besides even Napoleon messed up at some point."

"I am not trying to conquer Europe." He retorted.

Just then Raquel started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Kaldur took another sip and gave her a puzzled look.

"You have a milk mustache..."

Kaldur quickly wiped his face in embarrassment and after a moment of silence both of them erupted with laughter.

Meanwhile...

It was the usual morning at the Cave. Cassie had gone to Alex's room to monitor his flu. She was already dressed in her Wonder Girl outfit and she opened the door to find an empty bed.

Where could he have gone? She thought to herself.

She walked down the hall to see a green glow coming from the training room. As she walked in she saw Alex holding weights above himself with a giant green hand made of energy above him.

He was suited in his costume, stuck in a sort of trance. His eyes were closed and beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he focused on holding the weights. Feeling amused by his focus, Cassie thought she should play a trick and knock him out of it.

"There you are!" Cassie called.

At that moment Alex jumped, breaking his concentration and the construct shattered. As the weights fell with a loud clang, he quickly created a force field to stop them from crushing him.

"Give a little warning next time!" Alex said as he picked up the weights, piling them neatly into a corner.

"I'm sorry, Sir Clumsy." she teased. "What was that anyways?"

"I'm strengthening my constructs. The more I focus the stronger they are. The stronger they are, the better I'll be on missions. Not that I've been on one yet..."

Cassie saw this as an opportunity to test her own strength. After all being trained by Amazons, she couldn't resist a challenge.

"Make your strongest shield." She grinned devilishly.

"What? Why?" Alex asked looking confused.

"Pleeeeease! Just do it...for me?" Cassie said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

His heart raced and as he grew nervous his voice began to falter.

"Um. Uhhhh...I-I'm not t-to sure..." He replied.  
>I ts too...cute...Alex thought as he gave in with out resistance. He cleared his throat trying to regain composure.<p>

"Fine..."

He began to focus and a green aura formed around him. He put out his hands and created a giant round shield with a star in the center.

"Alright...here goes nothing!" Cassie shouted as she punched the shield with full force. Putting too much weight into her punch she fell off balance, stumbling towards Alex and he caught her. The shield shattered as she fell into his arms and the energy dissipated around them in an emerald dust.

As he held her he noticed how delicate she felt in his grasp. She smelt of Lavender and he didn't want to let her go.

Cassie felt his arms around her as she realized what just happened. His hold was strong and comforting. Delicate to the touch yet secure. She looked at him and as she felt the warmth in her cheeks she quickly backed away and he cleared his throat trying to deter from their moment. Just then both of them realized what had just happened.

"Aww yeah!" Cassie celebrated as she jumped up and down. She had shown her strength and Alex was terrified.

"Are you crazy!" He shouted. "You could've killed me!"

"Buuuut...I didn't." She laughed at his outburst.

"I won't even bother arguing this..." He face palmed. He felt embarrassed being shown up so easily.

If there was one thing that Hal taught him was that women were right. Even if they were wrong, they're right and arguing with them was pointless. Alex huffed and walked away muttering to himself. "She's completely insane..."

"You should work on your shields! It felt like punching a pillow!" She called after him in a teasing manner.

"Argh!" He shouted from down the hall and as he passed Conner coming in his direction.

"Saw the whole thing, you got...what was the word? Oh yeah, owned" Conner grinned.

Alex created a green middle finger and kept walking.

Cassie one, Alex zero she thought and chuckled to herself.

(Transition)

Robin was lying in the medical ward. His head was bandaged and his leg in a cast propped up in a sling. He was asleep with everyone occasionally checking in to monitor his condition. He awoke slowly looking at the clock next to the bed and it read 10:01 am. He looked up to see Batman in the chair by his bed.

"You're awake." Batman spoke. His voice had a hint of relief.

"Yeah...my head's killing me.." Robin replied.

He looked around the room and remembered being smashed into the cabin of the cargo ship in last night's battle. Being taken out so quickly made Robin feel embarrassed. After all, he was the protege of the Dark Knight.

With no one else around Batman quickly wrapped his arms around Robin. At that moment there wasn't Batman and Robin but Bruce Wayne and his son.

"I'm totally fine. Not asterous but fine." Robin smiled.

"Good." Batman smirked. "I would normally lecture you on not following instructions but since you're already in here I'll assume that you already know." Batman gave him a look on disappointment.

Robin felt his heart drop. He hated disappointing Batman but he hadn't. He disappointed Bruce. He knew Bruce was just concerned for him as any father would be for their son.

"I'm sorry...we hadn't planned on encountering more than Chesire and Sportsmaster." Robin winced as his head throbbed with pain.

"I'll hear about it when I'm briefed by Aqualad. You should rest." Batman said as he gave his son some aspirin.

"This will help the pain." He said as he walked out. Just then he paused. "Dick?"

"Yeah, Bruce?"

It pained Bruce to see his son lying there. Was he wrong in bringing this life upon the boy? No, he reassured himself. It was so that Dick didn't end up like him, so he wouldn't feel responsible for losing people that he cared about or shut them out as he did or rather still does. All Bruce wanted was to see Dick grow up without that weight of the world on his shoulders that he put on himself but in his mind, Dick wil always be that nine year old boy who couldn't sit still and smiled when the world told him not to.

"Be careful..." With that Batman left the room and Robin began to drift into sleep.  
>As he fell asleep he muttered "I will Dad..."<p>

(Transition)

Batman had called everyone together to brief them on another mission. Everyone was present except for Robin who was incapacitated. They were all suited up. Artemis was present but bandaged from her injuries. Batman noticed that Superboy was missing as well.

"Where is Superboy?" He asked.

"Supey's giving Wolf a bath. you know how long that takes. " Kid Flash replied.

"It's fine. He isn't going on this one and neither are you, Artemis."

"But I'm totally fine! See?" She winced in pain as she did a flip to show Batman that she was able to go. As she landed she stumbled backwards, clutching her injured ribs

"Like I said. Not going."

Artemis pouted as Kid Flash helped her sit down.

Then Batman looked over to Aqualad.

"Aqualad report."

Kaldur stepped forward and went towards the computer. The four members of the Gentry appeared as a hologram.

"These images were taken last night when we fought these 4 unknown assailants."

The hologram zoomed in to Arthur's face.

"He seems to be their leader but we have no information on who they are or their history."

Batman didn't like that whatsoever. He liked to be a step ahead of the bad guys. He wanted the Team to be ready. With no information, they were in the dark.

"However..."Kaldur continued. "We do know their powers...or at least some of their powers."

The hologram shifted over to a satellite recording of the battle between the Gentry and the Team.

"As you can see each of their eyes turn red when they activate their abilities."

Kaldur walked across and pointed towards the footage of John who had transformed into a large creature with diamond hard skin.

"While all of them appear to be trained he seems to be the most dangerous. He was invulnerable while transformed to our attacks."

Artemis shuddered as she remembered John crushing her with his massive hands. Kaldur then pointed to Sara and Arthur.

"Only one of her eyes glow but it has a paralyzing effect on the body and the man seems to cast illusions as we could not touch him but there is more to him. His hat had contained some kind of vortex that gave them the opportunity to escape."

"And the girl?" Batman asked.

"We do not know much about her other than that she had teleported them away. The actual extent of their abilities are unknown."

"I see. Take caution when going into this next mission. You clearly disobeyed my orders last time and two of your teammates were injured. We don't need anything else happening..."

Kaldur lowered his head, looking at the floor, the disappointment reeling back.

"But its a good thing everyone got out with just that."

Batman being lenient? This is a first. They all looked at each other with an expression that had said exactly those words.

"Listen up." Batman had directed his attention to the rest of the team.

"We suspect members of the Light are now in Siberia hording a large heat signature. We have reason to believe they have alien tech as well. Satellites show nothing but infared scanners show a large factory being cloaked. We don't have anything as of now but we need you to investigate and stop them before they move."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This will be a four man group. We don't want anything else happening again."

Batman looked over to Alex then M'gann. Then to Cassie. Finally to Zatanna.

"You four are going. M'gann is team leader. You leave tonight. Dismissed. Oh, This is for you."

He handed a letter to Alex. With that, Batman turned and zeta beamed away.

"This is so cool!" Cassie shouted.

Cassie jumped with excitement. After all, it was her first mission on a team. She had went on several of her "save people from a natural disaster" or "stop random thugs from robbing a bank" outings with Diana but never in a coordinated group like this.

Zatanna was worried. She wanted to stay with Robin. Wally noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's safe with me or I'm not the fastest boy alive."

Wally gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

Alex felt strange. He felt a surge of adrenaline. Inside he was happy to get out and show what he had to offer but there was something more. A residual feeling of arrogance within him, as if he could handle it all by himself.

"You know we should really plan our strategy, especially when the others got owned last time." Alex said with an arrogant tone.

"Cocky...for a noob. Maybe we should call you next time? Then you could've gotten your ass out of bed and done something. But while you were here with your "bird flu", we were fighting!" Artemis was pissed.

Who was he to talk to them like that? Especially when he was a first timer just getting his feet wet. Alex was really starting to get on her bad side.

"Guys calm down!" Wally interjected. He turned to look at Artemis. "You're injured and should be resting." Then he turned to Alex. "You should just chill out. There was no need for any of that. We were unprepared and paid for it. if you could do better then by all means go for it."

Alex felt really annoyed, like an uncontrollable anger building up

"Alex...is something wrong?" Cassie asked looking concerned. She gasped noticing his crimson red eyes.

"I'm fine..." His voice was cold as he walked off to his room. Suddenly his head started pounding and as he reached the hallway he collapsed against the door.

"You should have killed them both...you could have..." A voice came from within himself. The voice was deep and menacing. Somehow it empowered him and red energy poured from his hands like a gaseous cloud.

"Who...who are you?" He spoke aloud to the voice, his head pounding as he struggled to stand.

"Call me...Atrocitous..."


	6. Hidden

Chapter 6 - Hidden

January 11th 3:59pm

"Atrocitous?" Alex questioned as he slowly clung onto the doorway of his room.

"I know you...from Hal's memories...you were imprisoned on Oa. What do you want with me?"

"It is not what I want but what you want for yourself."

The red energy started to liquefy and drip like blood from his eyes. It felt like fire, burning across his entire body. He felt himself struggling to contain the buildup of energy inside him.

"What...does that mean? I don't want anything! Stop trying to play games...You don't know anything about me."

"I know everything...about you're creation, where you sleep, your so called friends, how you care for the one called Cassie..." Atrocitous' mocked.

Alex's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat.

How does he know all of this? He thought to himself.

"What...what do you want?" He tried to steady his voice and maintain his calm demeanor.

"You shall see soon enough...boy..." The voice dissipated and the energy had steadily receded within. Alex slowly walked to his bed, his breathing slow and labored.

What...was that? He thought to himself. He stared at his hands but no marks or abnormalities. It was like it never happen at all.

Alex had decided not to tell the team, not even Cassie. They had their own problems to deal with. Besides, hearing a voice in your head and red oozing energy would have him being locked away, watched like a lab experiment.

"I'll just tell Hal the next time I see him." He reassured himself, more like lied to make himself feel better.

Suddenly he remembered the note given to him by Batman. He pulled it from his pocket noticing Hal's handwriting. He laid back on his bed and opened the envelope.

Alex,

How has your time with the Team gone? I hope you're adjusting well. I've been stuck on Oa since I left, saving planets from asteroids and what not. Clean up duty sucks. Though I did see Carol before I left. She says to "Stay out of trouble and she has a gift for you for when she sees you". I have no idea what that last part meant but whatever it is, I don't want any part of it. I can't wait to see you. We've got to talk about everything when I get back. Especially about the ladies! If you need anything call Guy Gardner. He a bit of an ass but a good ass. Stay safe kiddo...

Love,  
>Hal Jordan<p>

Alex put the letter in his top drawer and in the envelope was a photo. It was of him, Hal and Carol about 2 years ago. They had all went to an amusement park and they discovered that Alex had a fear of roller coasters. That was the first day he met Carol Ferris. She had welcomed him with open arms and acted like his mother since then. The three of them were a family from then on.

Alex turned the photo over and it was marked "First family trip 06/29/2010".

He smiled at the memory and put the photo with the letter then began to prepare for the mission.

(Transition)

M'gann, Zatanna and Cassie were in the Hangar preparing for tonight's mission. The girls were testing their thermal equipment and idly gossiping about the Team.

"So...what was that?" Zatanna asked curiously nudging Cassie in the ribs.

"What was what?" she replied as she pushed the W on her chest. Cassie's outfit went from red to white.

"You and Alex...I mean you two are always together. You did seem pretty concerned about him when he and Artemis were arguing. Hello Megan! You like him!" M'gann said.

"He-he's only a friend and I was worried like any other friend would be to another friend!" Cassie lied.

Zatanna and M'gann exchanged glances and grinned. They obviously saw through Cassie's ruse.

"Whatever you say..." Zatanna giggled.

"Besides...I am the mentee of Wonder Woman. Like her, I have no need for men." Cassie said trying to feign confidence.

"Oh hi Alex!" M'gann chimed.

Cassie's face went white as she jumped and turned towards the entrance to see that no one was there.

"Real funny..." Cassie huffed.

Zatanna and M'gann both erupted with laughter.

January 11th 6:35pm

Everyone was preparing to embark on the mission. Their goal was simple as always.

"Lookout for any suspicious activity and do NOT engage the enemy. This is intel ONLY". Batman's words were clear as day.

That second rule they would obviously break. They also had another objective and that was to stop whatever energy source was being created there. This was a chance to stop the Light before anything had started.

The team had gathered in the hangar to wish the newly dubbed "Alpha squad" some luck before they embarked.

Alex stood before Wally holding Artemis.

"Listen...I'm sorry for flipping out earlier..." Alex said whole heartedly.

"Don't worry about it. We all lose it every once in awhile." Artemis smiled.

"Dude bring me back a souvenir." Wally said.

"I'll find something..." Alex waved and headed into the Bio-ship.

Meanwhile Conner stood in front of M'gann and held her close.

"You better be safe out there." Conner looked down with worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine...I'll be back "in a flash" as they say." M'gann made air quotations.

"That sound like something Wally would say..." He spoke softly.

M'gann kissed Conner passionately before heading into the ship. Both of them mentally saying I love you.

Robin was in a wheelchair as Zatanna was getting ready to go.

"I really don't need to be in a wheelchair Zee. I'm fine." Robin complained.

Zatanna shot him a disapproving glance.

"If I hear that you tried to get out of that chair...I'll magically strap you to it. You can't get out until you're fully healed. I'll have Wally look after you."

Zatanna's eyes pierced through Robin who looked over to Wally who waved at him with a suspicious smile but stopped as soon as he noticed Artemis' glare.

"I'll be back before you know it. By the way where are Kaldur and Raquel?" She asked. Surely they would be there to see them off.

"Let's just say I encouraged them to "get out of the house." Robin smirked.

"You're not the only sneaky one around here...Dick." Zatanna put emphasis on his name. Then she kissed him on the cheek and left with the rest of her team leaving Robin with his mouth agape.

"How did she find that out?" Robin said to himself. No one else knew his real name expect...Wally!

Just then he looked over to Wally who's face dropped as he picked up Artemis and sped off.

That cheeky...Robin thought as he watched the Bio-ship fly off into the horizon.

Over the Atlantic 7:16pm

"Ugh..can't this thing go any faster?" Cassie complained.

"SHE is not a thing and she says "if you can do better then you fly all of us to Siberia." M'gann haughtily defended the ship..

"There's nothing but ocean...I've never really seen it like this." Alex gazed out of the window with a childlike wonder.

"It's great. Flying with the wind in your hair, the cool mist against you skin..." Cassie said dreamily as she imagined flying over the ocean.

"Yeah but...it makes my hair all frizzy." Zatanna scowled.

"Eh..girl issues..." Alex muttered to himself. Just then the three girls glared at him.

"We're right here you know." M'gann remarked.

"Oh...right."

Just then Cassie made a slight shriek.

"I just thought of something! Instead of Alpha Squad...let's call ourselves...The Birds of Prey!"

"We'll all have code names and every time us girls team up we'll go by that name. It'll be sweet!" She chimed with enthusiasm.

"One flaw in that plan...I'm a guy." Alex spoke up.

"Ok fine. The Birds of Prey and...Alex."

"Can I be Hummingbird?" M'gann asked. "They're small and no one really notices them. Kind of like when I use my invisibility."

"I'm Raven. They're dark and mysterious. It'll go well with my magic." Zatanna added.

"Then I'm Eagle. Strong and a symbol of freedom." Cassie concluded.

Alex had paid them no mind. To him this was rather ridiculous. Why have a team named after birds? To him, birds were small flying animals that pooped on the windows of your car and kept him from napping with their constant chirping, nothing more. He put his attention to the Bio-ship's radar for any energy signatures. They had just past Europe and into Russian air space. It was time to be on point.

"I'm not detecting anything yet." M'gann spoke.

"We're approaching the drop off point where the last reported energy signature occurred." Zatanna cued in.

"Alright...Birds of Prey. Let's do this!" Cassie shouted.

The Gobi Desert (Siberia) 8:02 pm

The Bio-ship was cloaked above the dark sky as the four dropped down. The air was cold and bitter. Snow fell rapidly obscuring their vision, causing them to only see a few feet ahead of them.

"It's so cold here..." The glove faded from Alex's hand as he felt the bitter cold of the falling snow touch his fingers.

"I don't see anything..." Zatanna peered into the white distance.

"It could be as it was on the last mission. If I recall Kal did mention that the ship was cloaked with some sort of "Techno-sorcery". M'gann noted.

"I'll try a location spell. Ekam eht neesnu nees!"

Footprints appeared in the snow creating a trail leading them forward. As they followed the footprints started moving in all different directions.

"They have some sort of protection against my magic but we do know that we're close."

As they looked around they saw nothing. Cassie peered into the distance and noticed that something was strange about how the snow fell. It was as if she was looking through a prism and the image was being obscured.

"It's over there." She pointed to her right.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything." Zatanna squinted.

"Being half God gives me great eyesight. Once I used chopsticks to catch a fly." Cassie bragged.

"Whatever Daniel-san. That's totally from the Karate Kid." Zatanna replied.

As they headed towards the direction that Cassie had pointed out, a large building came into view. It looked like a factory. They had noticed that they were actually on a small cliff overlooking the place. There was what appeared to be a small hangar, only about two stories. There were a few trucks parked outside but no one in sight.

"So what's the plan?" Zatanna asked as they all looked to M'gann.

"First, mental link established." Everyone heard M'gann's voice in their heads.

As they looked around, Alex noticed that no snow fell within the concealed area. It looked as if it was a type of barrier of sorts.

"It might be a bit harder to get in than we thought." He thought.

"What do you mean?" M'gann replied.

"Look carefully...if you look at the area around the factory, no snow is falling there. It isn't just cloaked, its protected."

"Here's the plan. Eagle and I will scout around for anyone guarding the perimeter. She can see through the snow so she'll be up high while I cover the ground. Raven and Image will find a way in. Only communicate through the psychic link. Got it?"

Everyone nodded at M'gann's plan.

"Birds of Prey..go!"

The group split into their respective teams. M'gann and Cassie took off with M'gann becoming invisible. Zatanna and Alex flew closer to the shielded area. Zatanna slowly moved her hand towards the barrier.

"Ouch!" She jumped back as it shocked her finger but she noticed that it went through partially.

"Stop!" Alex cautioned her. "It might alert them to us."

"What do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Wait...let me try something..." Alex put a green aura around Zatanna. "Try now."

Zatanna slowly reached out but this time felt nothing.

"It works." She thought as she slowly stepped through. Alex followed behind her.

"You two are going to have a bit of trouble getting it. The barrier give off an electrical current." She warned the other two. "Meet us by the entrance to the hangar and we'll get you through."

"On my way." They replied.

Alex and Zatanna hid behind one of the trucks in front the hangar. As they peered around there were guards stationed near an exit. Both were dressed in black armor and had helmets covering their faces. They had also carried what had looked like some sort of rifle..

"Be careful...we'll come meet you. There are two guards here and there could be more." Alex warned them. "Zatanna stay here...I'm going to get M'gann and Cassie."

"Alright...be careful."

Zatanna looked around cautiously waiting for him to return. Ten minutes had passed. She had magically protected herself from the weather's effects so the cold didn't bother her. She peered around to see the guards missing.

"Looking for us?" She heard a thick cockney accent and turned around to see them right in front of her, their rifles aimed.

"Guys, I've got trouble."

She backed against the truck. Just then one of the guard fell hard with a thump as if something struck him in the head. The other turned around frantically.

"Who's there?" He called out.

"I think you should focus more on me." Zatanna said and swiftly kicked him, knocking him out. M'gann appeared and the other two flew in.

"Glad I made it in time." M'gann thought as Cassie hid the bodies behind the truck.

"Alright...next step. Cassie and Alex you two enter from rooftop. There has to be some sort of ventilation system. There might be more guards. Zatanna and I will enter through the exit the guards were watching."

"Wouldn't that be kinda obvious?" Cassie asked.

"If they catch us then you two proceed with the mission. Someone has to take the obvious route so the others can catch them by surprise."

The team spilt again. As everyone tried to go their separate ways they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Going somewhere?" A voice came from above them. Elizabeth was standing on the rooftop. Several guards came rushing out, surrounding them.

"Don't think about trying to fight them...their armor enhances their speed and strength to top form."

The team put their hand up in surrender.

Elizabeth jumped down, landing gracefully. The guards stepped aside as if she were royalty. She took a good look at the four of them.

"Oh I do believe we've met before Martian. Same for you Magician. However I don't think I've met you?" She looked at Cassie.

"Wonder Girl..." Cassie glared.

"Well...I don't see what's so "wonderfull" about you." Elizabeth spoke in a mocking tone.

"Why don't I show you?" Cassie clenched her fists.

The guards pointed their rifles at her, ready to fire.

"I wouldn't..." Elizabeth walked around towards Alex.

"My, my...aren't you handsome...and who might you be?" She gave him a sly smile.

"None of your concern..." He spoke coldly.

"Now now. No need to be so harsh." She studied his face.

"Those green eyes...Green is my favorite color." She slid her hand across his face gently and she gave a slight gasp as his eyes turned pink then back to green. Cassie jerked in anger but stopped as the guards raised their weapons.

"How breathtaking." she spoke with a hint of surprise.

"Don't touch him..." Cassie muttered. Elizabeth smiled wryly as she looked at Cassie. Just then she grabbed Alex and kissed him lightly on the lips. Zatanna and M'gann looked at Cassie who eyes widened in shock. Alex however was speechless.

"She's just provoking you...she wants you to attack her so her guards will shoot us." M'gann whispered.

Cassie wanted nothing more but to pound Elizabeth into the ground.

"Let's bring our guests inside. Shall we?" Elizabeth smiled. The guards surrounded them as they entered the hangar. The lights all came on at once. The room looked old and rusted. World War II planes were scattered throughout. As the stood within the center the floor sank beneath them and they were taken underground. As the elevator stopped, they saw a much larger hangar below and what appeared to be a large generator.

"Welcome to our little project. Now first let me tell you that I would not be bringing you here knowing that you could escape. Second, the moment you stepped within our barrier we were able to analyze each of your abilities. Don't try anything...what's the word? Ah, reckless." She led them to the back of the hangar to what looked to be an incomplete machine. It had a large round opening and a platform below.

"I believe you are familiar with Zeta Tube technology, yes?"

The team stared in shock. The League were the only ones with access to such technology.

"How did you-" Alex asked.

"Now, now. I can't divulge such information...not even to one who tastes as good as you. My employer would be terribly upset you see."

"And your employer is?"

"Trivial matters." Elizabeth brushed off his question. "Guards...watch them, I'm taking him for myself. Oh and if you try anything, they'll shoot."

"Don't think so..." Alex stayed where he was.

M'gann swiftly punched the guard next to her and Alex shielded them with a green force field.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Zatanna asked as they were being fired at from all angles.

"Doesn't matter...I'm going after the princess." Cassie cracked her knuckles.

A/N: Hope this wasn't too boring. I felt Cassie was OOC though. I've been thinking about how this would play out for the longest, which is also why it hasn't been updated that and got a new computer. I'll leave a hint and say that the Gentry hold more importance than Atrocious who IS still imprisoned. You can also see how this ties into Invasion. 


	7. Decisions

A/N: Hey guys and gals. Haven't really been putting Author's Notes but there's no time placement as it's a direct continuation of last chapter. Going to start putting these in the beginning to get them out of the way. The transition to Invasion is coming soon. There will be some differences though nothing major. Hopefully you're enjoying the story.

Chapter 7 - Decisions

Lasers were coming in at all angles. They had to think of a way out. Alex couldn't hold the force field up forever.

"Time's running short here!" Alex said as beads of sweat started to form across his face.

"Open it up..." Cassie's voice was serious.

"Now wasn't that foolish of you?" Elizabeth teased. "If the urchin wants me, she can have me. But I'll have you know those weapons are strong enough to hurt the Man of Steel."

"Are you sure about this?" Zatanna asked looking back at Cassie.

"Positive."

Alex made a hole above them as Cassie flew out flying through the wave of men before her, bodies being tossed aside like dolls.

Elizabeth's eyes went red as Cassie came toward her at top speed. Just then her brother John came crashing from above in his transformed state, smashing Cassie into the ground leaving a small crater. Cassie was crushed beneath his weight. As she tried to lift him, he pressed down harder creating a small shockwave. Alex's eyes widened at the sight.

"It's her brother!" M'gann shouted. Things just went from bad to worse. They could take Elizabeth but they weren't prepared for this.

"No one lays a hand on my sister...and I came up with a name for myself. Instead of John, its Diamond Back." He grinned.

"You never let me have any fun..." Elizabeth pouted.

"You sound like a bad comic book villain." Cassie mocked as she slowly stood up.

M'gann looked around. There weren't as many guards since Cassie plowed through them. She noticed the unfinished Zeta Tube, that had to be destroyed. Another obstacle was John and Elizabeth. She lead the mission and had to act fast.

"Put the shield down!" She communicated psychically.

"What are you doing?" Zatanna thought back.

"Improvising."

The shield dissipated as M'gann flew towards John punching him with all of her strength. Lasers were coming from all angles and Alex did what he could to protect everyone. Cassie stood up slowly. Her suit looking slightly tattered.

"You ok?" M'gann asked.

"Peachy. Though I could've taken him..." She winced.

Alex and Zatanna were fighting off the remaining guards. It was eight to two. He surrounded Zatanna with armor as she used her magic to dismantle their weapons. The men quickly reacted and surrounded them. The two were back to back. Alex looked back at Zatanna and she nodded. In an instant Alex ducked as she leapt over his shoulder with a flying kick to the nearest guard. He had caught her foot and she disappeared into thin air.

"Looking for me?" Zatanna smirked as she hovered above them.

"I think you guys should keep your eyes on me." Alex made a large mallet and swung it. Taking out three of the guards.

"Behind you!"

A guard grabbed Alex from behind by his neck slamming him into the ground. Zatanna rushed in but was trapped between two men.

M'gann and Cassie were busy with John. John seeming to have the upper hand despite being outnumbered. It was like their physical attacks barely hurt him. Alex looked around as another guard kicked him while he was down. Their enhanced strength cracking his ribs. He clutched his sides in pain. Zatanna didn't have much luck herself as she was knocked out by a blow from behind. He saw Elizabeth jump in going one on one with M'gann, dancing around the psychically tossed objects being thrown at her.

Just then he heard a scream as he saw John holding Cassie by both arms from behind, pressing his knee into her back.

"Shall I tear off your arms?" He seemed to take delight in hearing her screams.

"Stop!" Alex cried out. He concentrated his will, energy pulsing outward from his core. The energy pulsed harder turning yellow, he was afraid for her. He struggled to stand, clenching his ribs. John was going to kill her. He felt a mix of fear and anger. He couldn't lose here, he couldn't lose his friends.

"You can end this..." Atrocitous' voice came into his head.

"You can save all of them...give into your anger. Embrace your rage."

Cassie cried out once more. Elizabeth had M'gann's head under her heel pressed against the ground. His helplessness stoked the growing anger. The energy began to liquefy, turning crimson with a malicious glow.

"I said...stop!" Alex's voice become deep, monstrous. His eyes burned like fire. Energy dripped like tears from his eyes.

John let Cassie's limp body fall as he and his sister stared in awe. Suddenly he was knocked back by a wave of red energy.  
>He held his ground and smiled with delight.<p>

"Looks like the boy has a bit of backbone...well not for long...I'm about to tear it out!" He laughed maniacally.

Alex then began to recite an oath.

"With blood and rage of crimson red,  
>Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,<br>Together with our hellish hate,  
>We'll burn you all-That is your fate!"<p>

"What kind of nonsense is that?" John continued to laugh.

Alex flew at full speed into John and grabbed him by the neck. John felt the red energy burning his neck as he found it difficult to get free. He kicked Alex where he was injured and broke free. There was no response except for an inhuman roar as Alex looked him in the eyes, unfazed by the blow.

"Are you upset I hurt your little girlfriend?" John's tone was coy and playful.

A whip of red energy struck his shoulder, leaving a burning mark. John began to feel fear within the pit of his stomach. That wasn't supposed to hurt him. He had never felt pain when he was transformed yet that attack burned him as if he was hit with searing lava.

"What...are...you?" John tried to back away, his legs buckling.

"I'm going to rip your head from your shoulders..." Alex approached him slowly.

"You don't want to do that." Elizabeth kicked M'gann aside and jumped in front of John.

"You kill him and your friends die. There explosives buried around us. Just enough to hide any evidence of our work and bury you under miles of earth and snow. Now how about we all live to fight another day?"

Cassie stood up and limped over to Alex, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...come on...we can't keep fighting like this...even if I want to pound her face in..." Cassie's voice was soft.

Alex turned and glared at her. Cassie took a step back. Seeing him like that terrified her. It was like his humanity was replaced by some savage beast. Whatever this was, it wasn't her friend. It wasn't the boy who she could easily frustrate, the boy who bumped into her not long ago.

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm, her eyes not afraid for her but for him. His eyes returned to his emerald green and the energy receded.

"How nice!" John jumped in punching Alex across the room.

Cassie was furious. They had gone back on their word of letting them go. Now they'd have to pay...dearly.

She turned around flying at top speed, delivering an earth shattering blow straight to John's stomach sending him through the ceiling. His body came crashing back down in seconds.

"Let's go, Princess."

M'gann flew to her side with Zatanna in arms.

"Wonder Girl, we have to go." She urged.

"I advise that you four flee now. I'd say you have 5 minutes to escape. It will take 7 to get back to your ship." Elizabeth called as she was seen riding the elevator. John jumped up with her.

"See you pups later"." He called.

"Our employers will be most pleased..." She spoke to John as they vanished above them.

M'gann surveyed the area. The incomplete Zeta machine had a timer that read 4:55. The Zeta machine was the bomb.

"Can we disarm it?" Cassie asked.

M'gann's expression was grim. She knew they couldn't do it. Not without Robin. He could've at least delayed the countdown. Men were frantically running in all directions trying to escape. Elizabeth had left them to die and that made the situation much worse.

4:30 and ticking. They had to do something and fast. They were too far for any contact with the League and even then they probably wouldn't make it.

"Guys...go..." Alex said as he walked over, his breath labored. His body burned from the Red energy he had used to fight John. His eyes burned a bright emerald. His will was stronger than ever. Hal would've been proud to see him acting like a true Green Lantern.

"I can try to contain the blast long enough for you to get out..."

The girls hesitated and Alex looked at them and smiled.

"I'll be right behind you..."

M'gann nodded and with Zatanna in arms she flew out. She knew what was going to happen.

"I'm not leaving you here..." Cassie didn't move.

"Cassie..." He paused "Not too bad of a first mission right?" Alex's voice was light and easy going. This was different from his usual serious demeanor and it worried her.

"I need you to go with M'gann and help look after Zatanna. I'll be right behind you." After a slight pause he looked into her eyes.

"These past few days have been full of surprises...hell, I didn't think I'd feel so welcomed. Then you came along and told me that I was just like you except I'm not. You're headstrong and confident. You take charge. I guess I needed that..."

Alex was enveloped by a blue aura and then a radiant green that shined brighter than his usual green. He ignored the strain of using the power of multiple emotions as his body screamed in pain.

Cassie couldn't speak. She felt as if whatever she said wouldn't change the outcome of what was going to happen.

"Promise you'll be right behind us?" That was all she could muster. She felt tears trickle down her cheek.

"Prom-"

She kissed Alex deeply and flew off. She felt the room shake around her as she escaped through the elevator. The first bombs around the hangar went off and the walls began to crumble.

Alex stood there creating a shield around the Zeta Tube. He knew there were more explosives buried in the ground around him but the best way to ensure that everyone got out was to secure the path to the elevator and to shield them from the main explosion.

He remembered the Oath taught to him by Hal in hard times like these.

After everyone had gotten out. He flew up towards the entrance and spoke the words of the Core.

"In brightest day...In blackest night.  
>No evil shall escape my sight.<br>Let those who worship evil's might.  
>Beware my power...Green Lantern's light..."<p>

Alex shielded himself and tried to hold back the blast as the hangar exploded around him.

As they flew in the Bio-ship, the Team looked back, the sky lit up as the hangar exploded, rocking the ship.

As soon as the explosion had died down, M'gann scanned the area for any trace of thought. There was nothing...the silence haunted them as the two surveyed the area. After about an hour of circling the wreckage, the Bio-ship hadn't picked up anything. The flight home was spent in silence and mourning.

January 12th 6:22am

No one had slept. Everyone had sat together except for Cassie who had hid away in her room. The moment they had returned they called the League for a search and rescue team. The Green Lanterns reported. They felt that despite not being an official member, that Alex was one of them. John Stewart and Guy Gardner stood before them. Batman was also present as he was their Den Mother for the week.

"Where's Jordan?" The Dark Knight's voice was low and remorseful, after all he had sent them on the mission.

"He's out there searching like a madman..." Guy's voice reflected Batman's with the same feelings of sorrow and loss.

Batman narrowed his eyes. If he'd lost Robin like that. He wouldn't even think of it.

"Where's Cassandra?" He asked.

"Wonder Woman's with her in her room." Connor stood up.

"I led the mission...this was my fault." M'gann felt as if she should've pushed him to go instead of her.

"He made the decision...he sacrificed himself to make sure you were safe...he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Robin sat next to her dressed in civvies wearing his trademark sunglasses.

"Guy...you should go help Hal." John put his hand on Guy's shoulder.

"Someone's gotta tell Carol." He added.

Guy nodded and beamed away.

(Meanwhile in Cassie's room)

Wonder Woman sat on Cassie's bed cradling the young woman in her arms. After a few moments Cassie stood up and took in a deep breath.

"He promised he would be right behind me..."

Diana didn't want her protege to experience something like this, especially now as she had joined the Team not so long ago. What could she say to make everything better? If this were her and Bruce then nothing would soothe the grief she felt, the anger towards the people who killed him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Its Batman." The deep voice spoke from outside the door.

"Come in."

Batman stood before Cassie and kept his eyes lowered. She could see the saddened expression beneath his cowl.

"They found his body...because he's essentially made of energy, he's constantly giving off a pulse. We can't tell if he's alive or not but it seems as if he's in a deep coma."

"Can we do anything?" Diana asked.

"We're bringing in J'onn to see if he can bring him out...or to see if he's even in there."

Cassie suddenly hugged Batman and to both of their surprise he returned it albeit was brief. She wiped her eyes.

"Thank you..." She gave him a slight smile.

"We're both essentially clones..." Connor's voice came from the doorway. "If he's anything like Hal, the greatest Green Lantern there ever was...I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"Besides...we can't let him just get away with not doing anything about that kiss right?" Zatanna was right behind him.

Cassie smiled. She felt like she wasn't just part of the Team but part of a family. 


	8. Glimpse

A/N Hey Guys and Gals (Been using that a lot haven't I?) First I'd like to thank everyone for the views and reviews. Just knowing that people keep coming back makes me happy. So thank you :) Second, the next few chapters will keep things moving. I'm leaning towards doing the 5 year skip to Invasion yet things are kind of setup here to explain a bit more. So let me know if I should or not. I have stuff for either decision and I've written a slightly better summary. That's all for now. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Glimpse

January 12th 7:59pm

The Team had waited outside of the Medical Bay. Scientists were brought in from Oa specifically for this situation. The Martian Manhunter was also present. J'onn needed to check Alex's mental health. M'gann could have done it but she still blamed herself for failing as the leader of the last mission.

"Ugh! I can't take sitting around like this! Speedsters aren't made to just sit around and wait!" Wally complained as he rapidly tapped his foot.

"We have to wait until the Oan doctor can give us an answer." J'onn replied.

Just then The Flash walked in with Carol Ferris in arm. Her hair was a little less than shoulder length and she was wearing her office clothes. It was hard for the Team to believe that she was once a "Star Sapphire". Carol looked strong but her eyes had a slight red tint to them. Everyone could tell she was distraught over what was happening.

"Ms. Ferris, these are the rest of Alex's teammates." Barry spoke.

"It's nice to meet you all..." Her voice was weak but she still managed a smile.

"You're Alex's mom right?" Artemis asked. Her concern reflected in her voice. Wally knew that Artemis was trying to lighten the mood. He grinned and thought "That's my girl."

Carol hesitated then said "I...I guess I am."

"Its an honor to meet you." Cassie stood up and gave her a small hug.

She had come to a small yet great realization within that hug. Even though Alex wasn't her child by blood, she had played the role of his mother for the time she had known him. However that realization made her feel afraid, afraid for her son, afraid that they might not be able to have those back and forth jokes about Hal or go to the amusement park as a family ever again.

"Where's Hal?" She asked. Carol needed Hal to be with her at a time like this. No one else could lift the mood like he could.

"He is inside. We have a physician from Oa checking on Alex's condition." J'onn replied.

"Um...Miss Ferris?" Cassie stood up.

"Please, just call me Carol."

"Can we talk?" Cassie asked.

"Sure."

The two walked away from the rest of the group. Barry pulled Wally close.

"So...you and Artemis huh?" Barry smiled wryly.

"Yeah...Uncle Barry. Me and Artemis..." His voice trailed off.

(Meanwhile)

"Even though he appears human, he's very similar to a lantern battery." The doctor spoke. The doctor had four arms and pink skin with a slightly elongated forehead.

"What does that mean?" Hal asked.

"With the damage he sustained and the power he put out, he is lucky to have even survived."

"So he's alive?"

"Yes...however it seems as if he's out of power and is recharging himself. His body went into a coma as a sort of recharging process. Usually this would be done with a good night's rest but due to the massive amount of strain, the process requires much more time. I am unsure of how long this will last. We can learn so much from his physiology."

Hal Jordan sighed a breath of relief and hugged the doctor to which he wasn't accustomed to.

"What is this gesture? I am unfamiliar with Earth customs." The Doctor asked.

"It's a deep sign of gratitude. Thank you." Hal looked at Alex. His eyes were closed and he had a gash across his left eye.

"Guess I better tell J'onn to go home."

January 17th 5:08pm

Mission were put on hold until further notice. This gave the Team the time to return to school and resume their daily lives. They had gotten out of missing school, with Bruce Wayne claiming they were all doing an internship to receive college credit early. None of their principals argued. With the Wayne foundation donating money to their respective schools every year. Who could argue?

"Man I am so not ready for school." Wally groaned as he beamed into the cave.

"Hey babe." Artemis called as she approached him, kissing him on the cheek.

"So...any news?" Every time the Team had gotten together that week, someone was always there to check on Alex.

"Nothing..." Artemis looked away.

"She cares about him. What girl wouldn't fall for a guy who took an explosion for them?" Wally joked.

"In that case...you have a lot of work to do." She said pulling him close.

"You guys are like two Octopuses with the way you suck face. Wait is it Octopuses or Octal?" Robin came from around the corner.

Artemis and Wally suddenly broke apart.

"Anyone else here that we don't know about?" Artemis scowled.

"I thought we would be alone..." Wally whispered to her, giving Robin a look that screamed "You should've came a few minutes later."

"Apparently not and its Octopi." Conner walked in with Wolf beside him.

"How did he?" Wally and Artemis exchanged looks

"Super hearing remember?"

(Meanwhile)

A small two story house. Nothing particularly special about it. White, picket fence, with a nice green lawn. Alex had stood outside of it. He took a look around.

"Where...am I?" He spoke to himself.

He looked down to see himself wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks and a solid black tie loosened around his neck. His shoes were also black but polished to perfection.

He walked towards the house and knocked on the door. A small girl answered the door.

"Um...are your parents home?" He asked. He needed to know where he was. The last thing he remembered was...nothing.  
>He couldn't remember anything.<p>

"Mom! Dad's acting weird again!" The girl called.

The girl was tiny. Maybe about 5 or 6 years old. Her hair was long and brown. a A striking feature of hers was that she had one green eye and one blue eye.

A woman with long blonde hair came outside. She was wearing jeans and a purple blouse. She looked to be no older than 30. Her eyes were blue like her daughter.

"Alisa your father isn't weird. Strange is the right word."

The girl named Alisa giggled and hugged Alex. Then she ran inside.

"So...I thought you were away." The woman smiled at him endearingly.

"Away?" He asked.

"Yeah...you know...saving the galaxy, GL." The woman made air quotes.

GL? He had no idea what that meant. He didn't even know who she was and most importantly that girl called him "Dad."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He gave her a confused look.

"Are you alright?" She put her hand to his cheek.

He tried to recall his last memory. Bright lights, an explosion, soldiers, a kiss. He couldn't piece it together.

"Uh...never better. How do you know me?" He asked.

"How could you not know me? I'm..." She went silent before she could finish.

The world around him began to shift and change. The next thing he knew he was in what appeared to be the remains of a city. The sky was red and there were no signs of life. Alex looked down to see that his clothes had changed. He was wearing a suit of the Red Lantern corps.

"Why am I dressed like this?" He thought.

A man suddenly appeared. He wasn't definitely wasn't human. He had red skin and the left side of his face was scarred. On his head were two small protruding horns. His eyes were a sinister yellow and his expression was full of anger. He also wore the Red Lantern suit. Alex knew who he was immediately.

"Atrocitous..." Alex breathed.

"Speak to your Master with more respect." Atrocitous spat.

"What is all of this?" Alex glared. "Why can't I remember anything?".

"This is all a dream...or rather a glimpse of the future, your future."

"Then what was that other dream...and the girl? Why do I remember you?"

"You remember me because I am the manifestation of your rage and that rage is a part of you. I cannot answer for the rest of your memories."

Alex's eyes were a bright red but there was no loss of control. No loss of self and no corroding energy.

"All of this...it was me..."

"You had some help. Though I did not need to do much."

"It's a lie! A trick...some sort of magic!"

Alex shot Atrocitous with a blast of Red energy but the Red Lantern easily deflected it.

"Good. Show me your anger and rage. Show me how you slaughtered the people of this city."

Alex hesitated. He couldn't have killed anyone. Why would he? An entire city? He was lying. He had to be.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Alex yelled.

"Exactly. You didn't kill anyone...yet."

Alex flew at him, punching him with all of his power behind his fist. Atrocitous just stood there unfazed by the hit.

"Now boy...show some respect!" Atrocitous returned the favor, kneeing Alex in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. Atrocitous lifted him up by his neck.

"Now listen...you're going to wake up soon...before you do I want you to know that this is your fate. The more you hold back the more you delay the inevitable. Enjoy the time you have left." Atrocitous disappeared.

"Alex...Alex wake up!" He heard a voice call.

Alex opened his eyes to see Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris standing next to his bed. Both of them dressed in civvies, both of them smiling from ear to ear. He saw that was dressed in patient's clothes. He was in the Medical Bay at Mount Justice. From the way the light were dimmed, it must have been night.

"I'm alive?" Alex's voice was low and weary. His body felt heavy and burned with pain. He felt a stinging sensation from his left eye.

"You're awake!" Carol suddenly hugged him tightly, crying softly.

"Carol I..." Alex stopped speaking and just let her continue.

"Hey..." Hal smiled.

"Hey..." He replied.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" Carol kissed him on the cheek. "I'll leave you two alone." She wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Hal before she walked out.

"I'm so proud of you..." Hal embraced him harder than Carol did. Hal was known for his ability to overcome fear against all odds yet losing his son wasn't something he was prepared to handle.

"So...you're a hero now. I hope you're ok with that." Hal smiled.

"The chance of not celebrating this and just letting it go is low isn't it?" Alex asked. He hated the attention that an event like this would bring.

"They're preparing the cake right now."

"Hal...I have to talk to you." Alex grabbed his shoulder.

Hal's face went serious as Alex's expression dropped.

"I've been hearing voices...like voices telling me to do things...things that I'd regret, like giving into my anger. They're from...Atrocitious..."

Hal pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. His attention was entirely focused on the situation. If it truly was Atrocitous then what would it mean? After all, Hal had personally imprisoned him and without his ring, there was no way that he could escape.

"I gave into my anger and used the Red energy in the last mission...it actually started when I got upset at Artemis before that. It was uncontrollable...it felt like my veins were on fire and I gave into my hatred. It's worse than the Yellow...with that I have control but with this..." Alex looked away. He remembered the look that Cassie had given him. He remembered everything.

"I even spoke the Red Lantern Oath..." He admitted.

"I'm going to Oa. I need to make sure everything's alright on their end. J'onn's going to come in and scan your mind...just to make sure you're alright." Hal's voice was serious. Alex had never seen him like this.

"It's more like he's the form of my rage. Why is could that be?"

"He was the one to supply the Red Lantern energy during the Corps war. Maybe it's just his appearance that your mind created since a part of his power is in you."

Hal stood up and stretched his arms out, giving a big yawn.

"Everything's going to be alright. Get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you." Hal gave his trademark grin and hugged him tightly. "Love you kid."

"You too Hal."

As Hal left the Martian Manhunter walked in.

"I want to first thank you for saving M'gann. She is not my niece by blood but she is family." J'onn's voice was monotone as usual.

"Now I am going to scan your mind for any damage to your brain or psyche."

J'onn's eyes glowed as he psychically entered Alex's mind. After a few moments it was over. There was no pain or feeling at all. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Everything appears to be fine."

"J'onn...can I ask for a favor?" Alex asked.

"What is it?"

Alex sat up.

"Is it possible to use your powers to affect emotions?"

"I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to get rid of my anger. I lost control over it and it affected me...negatively..."

"Anger is a necessary emotion is all humans...I will not suppress it. I can place psychic shields to block the power that anger unleashes. It is only temporary and will weaken over time."

Alex didn't think about it. He would have done anything to get rid of the Red energy. A temporary solution would have to work.

"Alright...then do it now."

Alex laid back and took a deep breath calming his mind. J'onn placed his hand on Alex's forehead and he began to search his mind. Beads of sweat began to form on J'onn's face as he struggled to place the psychic barriers but after a moment it was done.

"Your powers are emotion based...this was quite a challenge."

"I don't feel any different..." Alex looked at his arms but everything was fine.

"You won't feel anything. As I said before this is only temporary. Anger is essential. Especially for you. The power that comes with it is apart of you. It is as if someone is telling you not to be yourself. No matter how hard you try, in the end we are all who we are. I do believe your friends are outside, waiting to see you. I'll send them in" With those words J'onn left.

At first Kaldur and Conner walked in. Then behind them were Zatanna and M'gann carrying a pink frosted cake that read "thank you" across the top and had a tiny Green Lantern symbol on it. Everyone else was behind them. They all gathered around the bed except for Cassie you who stood back.

"First not as team leader but as a friend, I thank you for your sacrifice." Kaldur smiled and shook Alex's hand.

"We made this for you. Everyone pitched in to help." M'gann presented the cake.  
>"Hal told us Strawberry was your favorite."<p>

"You gotta get bette so Superboy and I can take you down in training." Artemis punched his arm.

"Hey don't hurt him too bad!" Robin said.

"Wally I didn't bring back a souvenir." Alex said.

"You're lying in here and you're worried about bringing ME a souvenir? I'm just glad you're alright." Wally laughed.

"You should have seen Kal. He was all "I should have been on the mission". Raquel's voice was deep as she imitated Kaldur. The group laughed as Raquel's impression was spot on. Kaldur however didn't find it funny. She kissed him on the cheek which changed his mood greatly.

"I must have missed a few things while I was out." Alex smiled at his friends who spent the next few hours talking about school and making sure he was alright.

"That scar that's going to form over your left eye is going to be pretty badass. The girls will go crazy-" Wally stopped as he looked at Cassie. Artemis punched him in the arm.

"I think we should go guys." Zatanna suggested.

"Wait...what does she- oh I get it." Connor left with the group.

Cassie stood there looking at him. He wasn't supposed to be here yet he was. She couldn't be happier and for the first time in her life, she, Cassandra Sandsmark was at a loss for words.

"So..." He spoke breaking the tension. "You don't have to stand over there."

She slowly walked over. Her eyes fixated on him. She felt that if she looked away he would disappear.

"I could have taken him..." She said.

"I'm not denying that..." He replied. "I'm pretty sure you wore him out for me." He gave her the same smile from when the hangar exploded.

"You're a jerk...I'm usually clumsy. Ask Diana. Yet you manage to screw it all up!" Tears fell as she spoke. "Do you know what I would do without..." She paused and sat on the bed next to him and wiped her eyes.

"I haven't had a best friend...it's just been Hal, Carol and I. I've spent more time with you than any other member of the Team." He spoke.

"Best friend..." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. She looked at the gash on his left eye. Putting her hand to his cheek she asked "Are you alright?"

Alex remembered the dream and the woman in the dream.

"It couldn't be..." He muttered.

"Couldn't be what?" She asked.

"You would believe me if I told you..."

"Try me." She smiled.

"I think you should just wait and see." He grinned.

Alex looked into her eyes and remembered the little girl from his dream.

"Alisa...huh..." He muttered again.

"Who's Alisa?" She asked. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Alex paused and thought about the dreams. If Atrocitous said that being a Red Lantern was his future then wouldn't that mean the other dream was also a potential future as well. He stared at Cassie and knew that she was his other future.

"You should let your hair grow. It would look nice long..." He smiled.

"You think so? I'm not really girly..." She was slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks became a shade of pink.

"So..." He coughed. "About that uh...you know...thing that happened before..."

She knew exactly what he meant. The kiss she gave him before the explosion. At the time she thought that she would never see him again and now the situation was awkward. She could feel the tension in the room.

"Yeah..." She replied softly.

"That should happen more often..." He admitted.

"Well...I'm not doing it again..." She whispered.

He leaned forward. He was about a few inches away from her face. His eyes burned violet as he felt the electriciity between them.

"I can't get too close to you...I don't want what happened when I lost it back there to hurt you."

Cassie scoffed. "Half-god remember? It's going to take more than that to hurt me. Besides if I have to bring you back from that...I'll knock you back..." She smiled.

"We've only known each other for a little over a week..."

"We're heroes...we don't have the time..." She playfully responded.

They didn't say anymore. Alex gently pulled her closer. Both of them, a shade of red in their cheeks. His lips touched hers gently and when she responded he pushed deeper and held her tightly. They had lain there for awhile, lips interlocked. Both of them had spent all night in the Medical Bay just lying there.

However the pair was unaware that their teammates were outside watching them.

"So it happened...finally...we weren't that bad right babe?" Wally asked Artemis.

"A thousand times worse..." Connor interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The spitfire couple spoke at the same time.

"That...exactly that..." Robin cackled as the Team left their newest pair alone.

"I'm so glad you're not like Wally, Kal." Raquel said.

"Agreed." Kal nodded and the two continued watching their friends argue amongst themselves. 


	9. Slipped

A/N: Been forever and a day but with college and work, you get ideas but never write them down. A recent review got me a little motivated. So thank you. Also when is Mal going to become Herald? He almost got destroyed by Despero.

Chapter 9 - Slipped

Febuary 12th 12:02pm

The next few weeks were normal to say the least. No missions or anything. With the League investigating how the Light had acquired their Zeta technology and other non League heroes actively fighting crime, they had no den mother for the week but that also meant that there weren't any missions to go on as well. They were on their own and with their freedom that Saturday, they couldn't find anything to do.

Conner sat in front of the T.V. Hundreds upon hundreds of channels and not a single program of interest. Time seemed to crawl as seconds past by. He felt agitated and restless. Was this boredom? He looked around to see the rest of his team mates with the same dreaded expression. He looked down at Wolf by his feet who yawned. He was as dead as the rest of them.

"So..." He tried to make some form of conversation. This made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't the talkative type.

"Yeah?" Artemis replied.

Everyone stared at him as if something amazing were about to happen. Anything to kill the boredom.

"Uh...Valentine's day is coming up...you guys got anyone special in mind?" He felt awkward. This definitely wasn't the topic he should be talking about.

"Uh...I think we all have someone in mind...the pairings on this team are quite obvious." Robin was sitting upside down on the other end of the couch.

"What are you talking about? You haven't come close to asking Zatanna out?" Cassie smirked, sitting at the kitchen table across from Alex.

"Don't get me started. You and Alex aren't together either." Robin argued.

The boredom was getting to them. There were any missions, no surveillance missions, nothing.

"In my defense...I just...haven't gotten around to it...well, officially that is..." Alex casually responded as he was deep into a book.

"Haven't gotten around to it!?" Cassie was appalled. It wasn't some random assignment or chore. This was their relationship and it was bouncing back and forth as of late.

"I think he's in trouble..." Raquel whispered to Zatanna who sat next to her.

"Well don't get around to it!" Cassie stood up and walked out.

"3 to Zero..." He muttered as he walked after her. He was starting to learn that he was terrible with women.

"You guys wanna go to a movie?" Robin asked out of the blue.

"Yeahs" and "Sures" went around with an ok from Conner. The rest of the Team nodded. Everyone agreeing just to get out of the cave.

"Someone has to go get them." Kaldur said as they were about to leave. Everyone turned to Wally.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." He sighed.

Febuary 12th 2:08pm.

Everyone had taken their seats. The theater was rather small, only showing 4 to 5 movies throughout the day but somehow managed to stay open. They had all decided on the new James Bond movie. The cool air of the theater combined with the scent of butter and hot dogs had set the mood just right.

"Where's Wally? The movie's starting soon." M'gann asked.

"Probably getting food to fill his black hole of a stomach." Artemis replied.

"Coming through!" Wally walked down the aisle with 3 large popcorns, 4 hot dogs, 2 sodas, and a bag of sour gummy bears. Everyone had moved over a seat, giving him the end. They didn't want him trying to squeeze through the seats.

"I'm surprised you don't explode..." Conner remarked.

"In my defense, the gummy bears are for Alex." He tossed the candy.

Cassie and Alex sat together on the opposite end of the row. "Want some?" He offered.

She didn't reply, just sighed. She was obviously still upset from earlier.

The lights dimmed as the movie started. Previews for upcoming movies played. As the movie played Conner and Kaldur looked uninterested. Their lives were much more exciting than what the movie displayed. After all they were superheroes. Watching Batman take down four men at once topped most of the scenes in the movie.

The girls however swooned over Bond's charm and charisma. The woman in the film had fallen in love with him quickly and in the back of their minds they had put themselves in her shoes.

"Hey Wally, pass the popcorn." Cassie whispered.

The bucket of popcorn went down the row one by one. As she reached for the popcorn, Cassie felt another hand. Alex had unknowingly reached at the same time. The awkwardness of the moment caused him to pull away quickly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled back.

"No...its fine." She responded without emotion. She wanted to stay mad at him for being insensitive earlier.

"I could see you being like that. Like secret agent and all." Zatanna whispered to Robin as she sipped soda.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Yeah...I mean you already have the mysterious charm going. You just need..."

"The suit?" He said before she could finish.

"Yeah. The suit." They chuckled together.

February 12th 4:32pm

After the movie was over the girls headed to the bathroom and as the guys waited in the lobby the guys talked amongst themselves.

"So...you guys got V-Day planned yet?" Robin asked.

Everyone else glanced at each other. Kaldur had no real experience with surface customs and didn't fully understand its meaning to women.

"I am having some issue in understanding this "Valentine's Day" tradition."

"What's there to understand? You give a gift and do something nice." Conner made it sound simple. However it was much more than that. M'gann wouldn't take it too seriously as she loved everything they did together. Conner had it the easiest out of the five.

"And what would that be to you?" Alex interjected.

"I'm taking M'gann to meet the Kents. She'll love the farm." Conner had it all planned out.

"I have something up my sleeve for Zee as well." Robin smiled.

Wally tapped his foot. He seemed a bit nervous.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I...uh...kind of forgot Valentine's Day..." Wally scratched his head.

"You're dead..." Alex said off handedly. "I have only been alive for 3 years but even I know not to forget something that important."

"I don't think he understands how important this is to girls." Conner stood against the wall.

"Indeed. Even I, who is new to the matter feel it would be of great importance. We have a similar holiday in Atlantis." Kaldur agreed.

"I still have time." Wally feigned confidence.

"All the time in the world." Robin sarcastically replied.

The girls came from the restroom giggling as if they were a high school clique.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Cassie coldly replied.

Alex furrowed his brow. She was holding a grudge and even though he didn't show it, it bothered him greatly. He was going to have to do something amazing to get back on her good side.

"Talk about "Wrath of the Gods"..." He muttered.

Zatanna walked over towards Alex and leaned in.

"You might want to ask her out...and make it nice." She whispered. "I mean, if you want to get back on her good side."

She walked away with the girls which left Alex thinking. What am I going to do? He thought to himself.

"So...are we going for food or what?" Wally asked. "Ouch!"

Artemis slapped Wally in the back of the head.

"I don't know where you put it! Even after all of the junk you just ate?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey babe. I'm a growing boy...I can show you how much I've grown." He smiled.

"Not on your life buddy." Raquel dragged her away.

The group decided to kill a little time at the mall. Each of the guys, thinking on how to spend tomorrow with their significant other. Alex had an idea. Why not ask another woman for help?

"So Batman and I were totally dodging Mr. Freeze's freeze ray..." Robin explained with excitement.

"Guys I'll be right back." Alex stepped outside and pulled out his cell. He looked through his contacts and pushed SEND. It rang a few times.

"Oh hey! How are you feeling?" the voice answered energetically.

"I'm great. Uh...Carol... I need your advice..."

A/N Sort of ended with a cliffhanger. I guess I wanted to update quickly. Anyways...going to make this into two stories just to cover Tula's death and head into Invasion with some new faces. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)


End file.
